Compilation of Mysteries
by Miyano Ran
Summary: A family Shiho never knew before...Heiji gets captured! Gin and Vermouth are out to kill each other! Akai visits Agasa! The FBI have the perfect plan! What could go wrong? The arrival of Ran! Twist of fate...RXR everyone! XD A catastrophe blows! COMPLETE!
1. Agasa Residence

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan; but I'll leave all the work to Gosho Aoyama! I love Detective Conan way too much now, I'm practically dreaming about them! Everyday, I dream that Gin and Vermouth captured me and Haibara and Conan would always come save us! I'm really an official crazy addict!! The suspense is getting better and better and the pieces of mysteries are getting more and more and the relationships of the characters are getting more complicated! What more can I say, DC is definitely the best anime, no, actually, best show, no, best, THE best STORY man has ever made!! I just love how the plots come out in such perfect order!! Yup, I'm screaming in my head right now, if only you could hear me!!

Oh, yeah, before I forget, in this story, I own 'Mayuko' and 'Ryoshi' ONLY. I may not own DC and all its characters, however, I am proud to say that I DO own these two characters you'll be reading during the series, so, I don't disclaim them, I claim them. XD!!

**Please Take Note:**

'**Mayuko' and 'Ryoshi' are characters of MY imagination and cannot be copied by anyone without my permission. They are NOT characters of DC, nor do they exist in any other anime. This is a copyright warning. **

_**Remember, you should still be happy after reading this fic. )**_

_**It's kinda depressing, it even made me slightly depressed myself, but, don't get too affected. Well, that's what you call a story. . - But, I'm still very happy right now…so, you readers should be too. Heck, I'm the happiest and the most cheerful one in the family! **_

_**Plus, I DON'T say bad words in real life, okay? It's just for the story. Now…don't learn and use harsh words coming from here, okay, that's why I suggest YOU READ WITH ADULT SUPERVISION. Even I told my mom what I was writing. But, actually, I think, for you readers…the bad words are just less and minimal, so…**_

_**You'd be surprised maybe on how few the bad words are… hmm…or the opposite?**_

Sorry for all this…I'm a **VERY **talkative person. Isn't it obvious? I hope you bear with me.

Genre: Mystery/Drama

Rating: T (Death and violence; I suggest that you read with adult supervision)

PS: Reading with adult supervision applies to 13 year olds and below.

Status: Complete (only the prologue, not including full story and epilogue)

**Compilation of Mysteries (Novelization of Story Prologue)**

A very long A/N from me:

I just finished watching American Idol right now and I've ten minutes before I go to bed, so, I decided to use my ten minutes wisely by writing this. These are some from the real anime and some that I added so don't take everything as an official part of DC because I just added some of my own. Please enjoy. This is just a prologue for my newest long story, and by that I mean 200 pages or possibly more than that. I have the plot in my head already. It'll take quite a while, schoolwork is preventing me to, and I'm maintaining my academic grades as it is or even better. But, writing always is in my top priority! I'm an aspiring author, remember? I'm very much inspired by some of the great writers here on the site such as **jack-adam** and **SN 1987A** and I also dream of writing an awesome story like **Galatea**--SN 1987A's story. You should really read that if you haven't and I also recommend her **Façade, The Antidote **and **Somewhere in My Memory**. Also read jack-adam's story **You Are Not Alone, Ai Edogawa **and **The Teacher**. Thank you. I hope I can write stories just like theirs someday!

_**Spoiler Warning:**__ Major Spoilers! Take the risk. Most of the spoilers are about (Volume 40 plus of the manga; maybe 42 or 43, not sure of the exact volume number) the 2 hour episode special entitled, __**'Two Mysteries on the Night of the Full Moon'**__, episode 231(Volume 29 of the manga) __**'The Bus Hijacking Case Part 2' **__and episodes (forgot where in the manga but I'm positive it's before Vol. 29) 188-189 __**'Kudo Shinichi's New York Case Part 1 and 2'**__.____Hmm…and also maybe very slight on __**Magic Kaito **__events. Oh, and P.S., thanks by the way, SN 1987A, my friend, for telling me some info on Detective Conan that helped me make this story!! Thank you very much again SN 1987A for supporting me in my career as an author! I support you, too! Arigatou gozaimasu!_

_And also, hi to my lovable anime addict Cousin Kuchiki Jeanne!! Hi, Jeanne!! I hope you are reading this!! I hope you enjoy!! --your Conan addicted cousin! Miyano Ran! (Waves hands and greets)_

_**I believe this is my best story yet--one that I can be proud of. But, of course, I humbly dare say and admit, SN 1987A's stories are much better than this. My stories are nothing compared to SN 1987A's.**__ Not being a braggart here, I may remind! )_

_And hi to my cousin Alfred…FINALLY, I finished this up already! Hey…sorry for the long wait!_

**Setting: Agasa's Residence**

"Are you feeling better?" Conan asked Haibara as he patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"Nightmare." Haibara said while quivering with fear, pulling up her blanket as her head shook.

"Someone called just now." Professor Agasa said. "Akai Shuichi."

Haibara froze when she heard that name and her big blue green eyes widened with shock.

"He said that you and Conan are both in great danger, he said that you have to go with him."

"Akai…" Haibara bit her lip, flashing back memories. "…Shuichi?"

"You know him?" Conan asked.

"Yeah." She said her breathing uneven, still quivering.

"Will you go?" Professor Agasa asked Conan.

"Hell no! No!!" Haibara screamed, teeth clenching.

Conan held her hand tight and smiled an assuring smile. "Yes. We WILL go with him, Haibara."

Haibara's heartbeat suddenly halted.

This is just Chapter 1 out of 10 chapters. XD Don't worry for late updating since I'm done with this anyway, I'm just doing the final editing! Pls press the submit review button and type your comments! This might be dull at first yeah, I know, but, the upcoming chapters are going to be great, I assure you! This is just the beginning! The best chapter you should look forward to is chapter 3!! Thanks for all your support!

-Miyano Ran-chan


	2. Inside a moving black Porsche car

Hello! I don't own DC! Enjoy chapter 2! And thanks for **Mat49324** for reviewing!

**Setting: Inside a moving black Porsche car**

"Drat! What did you say?!"

Gin asked furiously over the microphone attached to the main circuit of his black earphone, pressing his hand harder against his right ear while listening carefully, gritting his teeth as his jaw gritted, his left hand, stirring the wheel as he drove past Tokyo Tower.

He nodded angrily as he listened more.

"I've confirmed it." The person over the other side of Gin's earphone said.

Gin smirked.

"But, what will we do, Gin?" The guy asked worriedly. "She's the boss' favorite."

"I don't care." Gin smiled an evil grin. "I won't hold back nonetheless."

The other guy offered, "Do you want me to finish her off, aniki?"

"No." Gin smirked again. "Remember, I finish all traitors! That cunning witch of a woman!"

"But…But you haven't even accomplished you last mission yet!" The guy replied angrily.

"So what? I can gladly kill two birds in one stone, can't I?" He reasoned back, twice as angry.

"You don't understand!" He shouted. "You're not a good enough assassin!"

Gin's eyes narrowed.

"Do you want to be the next one I kill, bastard?!" He asked in a calm but threatening voice.

The other guy froze and he didn't know what to say.

"Remember that I have a higher standing than you, Vodka." Gin chuckled.

"Do as you wish aniki Gin." The guy said apologetically.

"Good. But first, I have to find the number one traitor, Sherry." He told him. "So, you still don't know what it is she knows about Sherry and the Kudo kid?"

"No." The person replied coldly. "I'll call you again if I find out anything."

Gin lighted another tobacco and put it on his mouth and smiled while chewing it. "Okay."

A/N: Please submit a constructive review and look forward to chapter 3! Thanks for dropping by! If you have any comments, suggestions on my work, just put it in the review. School's keeping me busy so I can't reply to your reviews but, I really appreciate, and one day, if I open my mail and I saw lots of reviews, it will really make my day…so, please do review. I hoped you enjoyed!


	3. KFC Restaurant

This is my best longest chapter yet! You won't regret reading this chapter! Thanks for all the reviewers! I love you all! This is my best chapter yet! Oh yeah! Please enjoy and…the violence starts now…

Reminder…PG-13 everyone! Nonetheless…enjoy!

**Setting: KFC Restaurant beside a Dark Alley in Beika**

"Mitsuhiko-kun is it really true…" Ayumi started talking with enthusiasm and glee while making a wide childish smile. Her eyes expanded like size of potatoes in the local market…okay, maybe an exaggeration, but, they were so big, blue and round as the two adorable looking eyes pierced into his.

"Yes! Yes!" Genta answered excitedly in Mitsuhiko's behalf as he nodded while grinning.

"Oh yes Ayumi-chan! It's finally coming true!!" Mitsuhiko yelled while acting all happy.

"THE NIPPON SENTAI SHOWDOWN IS THIS WEEK!!" They screeched all together in gladness. "And the event is happening during the annual Tokyo Anime Fair!! And…it's all happening right here in Beika!!" All of them jumped together in joy while Genta was chewing his fried chicken inside his mouth, licking his greasy chicken smelling fingertips.

"I'm so thrilled!" Mitsuhiko screamed. "We can finally see the making of Gyodorin, our favorite video game LIVE!!" He was really very eager about it all.

A/N: Somewhere in those new DC episodes, there is one certain episode (forgot on which manga chapter or episode number and also forgot episode title…sorry) which mentioned that "Gyodorin" is a very famous kids' video game which Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta are really into. They even laughed at Conan for being the only one in class (except Ai of course) that does not play or does not know what "Gyodorin" video game is. I doubt Ai is playing "Gyodorin", but, I just don't know why they didn't mention Ai-chan. Oh well.

"Yeah!" Genta screeched again, followed by Ayumi.

As usual, Genta, after screeching, took another piece of French fries and dipped it in ketchup and chewed it inside his mouth, feeling the oiliness and the tastiness of every bite of fries he melted in his oily mouth, licking his fingertips again.

Mitsuhiko and Ayumi looked at him with disgust.

"Aren't you full yet, Genta-kun?" Ayumi asked innocently.

"Haven't you had enough food for one day?" Mitsuhiko wondered, scratching his head, thinking on how is it even possible for a normal human being to be able to intake this much carbohydrates and fatty food.

"Nah-uh…" Genta answered cheerfully as expected and Ayumi and Mitsuhiko both just laughed.

While the kids continued chatting and eating cheerfully………an unexpected guest from the shadows appeared…

"There she is…" A woman muttered while her eyes were concentrated on a certain blonde.

A puff of smoke……the sound of slithering hands against silk……

A woman with long silky blonde hair was disobeying the "no smoking" sign and that irritated Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko. The smoke was irritating their lungs. Her slim fair white legs were crossed neatly as the inside of her chest, too, like everyone else around her, started to itch. She coughed.

"Hey…is she a foreigner?" Mitsuhiko asked, putting down his burger while pointing towards a certain direction and Ayumi and Genta's noses simply followed the scent. They didn't need to see through his eyes or his view.

Simply the scent. The scent that got there nostrils' attention.

The sickening scent which lead their faces with their noses straight towards the correct view.

Genta nodded. "Perhaps." He answered in between large hamburger bites, not interested.

"Yeah." Ayumi agreed as well as nodding like Genta. Then, she tried to guess. "American?"

A cough……

"You could be right." Mitsuhiko told Ayumi in agreement while sipping his lemonade.

A cough again…

"That's her alright! Do something, Agent!" The woman whispered with force on a tiny microphone attached to her earpiece. "Hello? Do you read me…?"

"Too dangerous…" A man wearing a black uniform whispered back. "We can't take the risk…"

"But we're in our disguise!" The woman reasoned, getting annoyed of her partner.

"She's _his _right hand woman." The man reasoned back through the earpiece. "Careful…"

"Gin…" The woman trembled in her seat as she saw the fierce man entering the restaurant as he neared the blonde woman, then, she recovered quickly, came back to her senses at last used her sarcasm. "…they are grouping themselves here? How pathetic of them to do so…I mean in a place like this, come on…"

"Shush! Be quiet! Do you want us to be discovered, Agent?" An older woman expressed, pressing her earpiece on her ear since she cannot hear well. She spoke for the first time and she was high in authority to whoever she was talking to. "You should know better, Agent M."

The woman sighed. "Sorry…head superior…" She scratched her head. "What do we do now?"

"We wait…see if we can gather enough information on _them_ and we can report to head base." The other man in the conversation inserted, making a very good answer and decision.

"Very good, Agent Hihara." The older woman said to them on the earpiece. "That's right."

From afar, each of them looked at each other and made their group's special sign languages in order to further communicate if you don't want to consider the whispering type.

The backup team already pointed their revolvers towards _their _side of the restaurant. They were contacting the police and the CIA now.

They cornered _them _and it was so close to victory, SO VERY CLOSE TO SUCCESS …but then…

"So…you like chicken or beef?" A tall brunette haired teenage girl, without warning, entered the restaurant while chattering with her three friends asked while taking large steps.

As large as life…As large as life that those steps were going to ruin…Without even knowing…

Deadly steps………Steps to death…to chaos………

And that occurrence…………………………brought HELL to all…………

"Hi Ran-neechan!!" Ayumi greeted cheerfully, waving at the four teens.

"Hello kids!" A happy sounding Kansai accent was heard.

The blonde felt a chill down her spine, recognizing the pitch of her voice. _Oh no…not her…_ She thought, biting her lip.

_Why her? _

_Why here? _

_Why now?_

_Why… my Angel?_

And at that…a tragic accident is yet to befall on them all. The sudden twist of fate…

Without word of warning, lips got burned…

A laugh of mockery…

She shot a dirty glance at the fellow blonde in response…

Forgot that she had it lit on…_Ahhh!! Darn! Spit it out!! _An inside voice…

A faint _thud_…

It was still lighted.

"This table is wooden, you moron!" One of the members shouted at her angrily. "Careless!"

_Uh-oh… _The blonde thought. _This can't be good._

The fellow blonde knew what was yet to happen and he did something drastically unexpected.

"I have to shoot the fluorescent lamp up there so that they may see a different cause to this already happening effect of yours…"

He said to all of _them _while taking something from his pocket with haste. He chewed his cigar.

"…" Muffled by the already growing smoke and cigar chewing, he continued. "…outh…"

He coughed and finally spat the nasty thing on his mouth. Well, not so very nasty for him.

"What should you do that for?" The blonde asked, worried and anxious since her _Angel _was still there, but, of course, she couldn't tell the fellow blonde that reason. She couldn't. She was a member of the organization, and she should have no feelings, no mercy, an evil heart…but that all changed whenever _she _was with her.

"What for?" Gin asked again. He grinned, looking at her. "For fun."

"Baka…" She whispered, creases forming on her worried face.

_You're the baka… _Gin smirked as he was steadying his hold on the riffle, perfecting his aim.

_Angel…no…_ She thought uneasily.

She saw her _Angel _moving close to her. She HAD to protect her. And so she ran towards another direction from where she stood.

BANG!! BANG!!

Her _Angel _ran past. THAT can't be a good sign.

_Oh…great, just…great…_ She thought sarcastically, looking back from her former place. _Two shots…it HAD to be two shots…ughh……_

_Damn! That woman got away!! Damn it! DAMN!_ The fellow blonde thought, very pissed off.

"Ah!" A faint cry was heard from the restaurant as the teenagers turned pale, turning around.

"We've got to go back there!" Kazuha exclaimed while dragging Heiji and Sonoko.

"Are you NUTS!! Do you WANT us to DIE in there!?" The other Osakan screeched in horror.

The other flirtatious teen bit her lip. "But…" She stared at the direction. "…we can't let her…"

People scurried outside the restaurant but someone was still left in there.

They all started shedding tears.

"It's stupid…" Kazuha started. "…isn't it?" She gripped her chest hard.

"There has to be a way!" Sonoko screamed while shaking the dark skinned Osakan repeatedly.

"What should we do…?" Heiji asked and stammered in between body shakes due to Sonoko.

They all gritted their teeth.

_It was hot. Too hot. _Her helpless body felt as if she was melting into perpetual darkness.

Her world went black. Something glassy hit her head, and she was to be doomed.

"This can't be happening…" Sonoko whispered while her eyes glanced on her small sized class photo inside her wallet. Tears were blurring the view.

And the picture as well.

_It's my turn to save you. _A voice said in an echo. _Why do you have to be the victim of all this?_

_**I know you…you must be a friend of THAT PERSON…**_

Someone grabbed the dark-skinned teen mercilessly, covering his mouth with a towel filled with sleeping drugs.

_I'm sorry…_

The struggle…He kicked his feet about, trying to free himself from the captor, his fingers desperately trying to remove the intense grip of the captor on his mouth.

_I'm sorry again… _Sad blue green eyes.

He was losing the struggle. The hands of the apologizing pressed the towel on his mouth until the smell sank in. His lungs were feeling hot. Then, he felt weak…then, nothing. It was dark.

_Sorry…_

A blaze it was…the crowds crying. _They _liked people to suffer.

"…for they are no more that demons under human flesh." Two teenage boy and girl said together while they are mixed in the distressed and alarmed crowd.

_**The Miyano's will take care of you…**_

The fellow blonde, whose hair was just merely a dye, looked at the lad in struggle and losing in defeat. He smiled and looked at the captors of the defenseless captive. Then, he thought of a certain strawberry blonde.

_**SHE never knew that you even existed…**_

Yet another impious smirk was seen amongst the crowd as a puff of smoke came out from the same thin lips that made the smirk. Of course, the smirk was combined with livid eyes…dark eyes, and those were caused by his dark heart, his black heart.

_**Its fine…as long as SHE never finds out…as long as THAT OTHER WOMAN…**_

He looked at the blonde, lighting another tobacco.

…_**gets what SHE deserves…death…for a traitor…remains a traitor…**_

_I'm being drugged… _He thought uncomfortably, kicking his dangling feet about as he winced in pain when the fellow blonde punched him hard in the stomach that it caused a major hemorrhage.

He vomited more blood.

_The taste of metal……just like the taste of… _He thought while his vision blurred. _…blood…_

In his state of mind, everything was spinning; then, all lights were gone.

The brunette felt someone carry her out of the scorching heat, she felt better afterwards. She felt someone was holding her, saving her…but who? Was he Shinichi? She hoped so. She flickered her eyes open to see the face of her savior. But, there was no use, her vision was blurry. She couldn't make it out so well, she wasn't sure, but she was able to make out the gender.

_Thank you. _The brunette thought, smiling inwardly, since she had no strength left to do that physically. _Thank you so much…_

She allowed her eyes to shut down then her world turned into grief-stricken gray.

A woman.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." The woman agent whispered in her mini microphone attached to her earpiece. "Everything was even going so well. It was going according to the Boss's plan…and now…" She bent her head, looking very sad.

"If only that girl didn't enter the restaurant, none of this would have happened. Darn!" Agent Hihara commented back. "She's Edogawa's guardian, right?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes." The head superior answered. "Now everything's ruined." She added.

The three agents looked at their backup team. They were injured, some of them were harmed.

The others were okay.

"What now?" The captain of the backup team asked the three from a far distance only relying on the movements of his lips.

The head superior shrugged, feeling hopeless and confused. "Go back to base. Call the Boss." She, too, relied on the movements of her lips, since none of them can hear each other from a distance.

The captain of the backup team decided to use his mini microphone attached to his earpiece, increasing its frequency, he whispered to the microphone.

"Agent Hihara…Agent M, Agent Yomura…hello…do you read me?" He asked, testing the sound.

"Yeah, we read." Agent M. answered, deiceding she should be the one to reply. "What is it?" She asked.

"That…that girl, she was rescued." He whispered. "I think by _her…_"

"But…why?" Agent Hihara asked.

"Why would she do such a risky thing?" Agent Yomura said. "I don't understand."

The captain of the backup team just shrugged his shoulders and frowned.

The three agents looked at each other with a face saying 'this is unbelievable' as they hid.

_I got you out there…but, I don't know if you'll make it…_

A soft, sad and tender smile that they rarely could see from her usually playful lips appeared on her face.

…_my Angel…ever since __**that day **__you saved me, you have become my Angel…please be safe…_

The fellow blonde was yet targeting another aim with his dangerous toy. He smirked dreadfully for the last few seconds before he muttered.

He muttered something that was so soft that you couldn't even hear it clearly. "…er……outh…"

He muttered his words in between cigarette chewing and aiming. "Can't let you live, traitor."

He hadn't noticed something. He hadn't noticed the brunette. And so he fired it.

BANG!

The blonde recoiled when she saw blood on her hands. She grew terrified, even if she did the same before…but, never could she do that to the one who saved her life a long time ago. Her hands were trembling with shock as _her _body slid down from her bloody hands.

There was blood everywhere. She was traumatized. And she didn't like it.

"ANGEL!! Angel…no no no!!" Her bottled up emotions were screamed out, but, the one responsible for her every grieving was no longer at sight. She muttered, preventing the stinging sensation in her eyes to turn into tears. "You're going to pay." Her eyes, filled with desire for vengeance, looked at the direction from where the aim came from.

A sharp metal was intentionally flung by a certain long dyed haired man towards the blonde.

"Ah…" The blonde gasped, feeling the stinging of blasting pain on her right eyelid.

But, that didn't matter, her _Angel _was far more important.

She felt blood oozing from her eyelid, although it was just a scratch. Her eyes hurt when the vibrant red liquid flowed down her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut. The blood just kept flowing down, painting her cheeks with a beautiful red color.

"Ran-chan!! Ran-chan!!" Kazuha screamed as she was being brought inside the ambulance.

_Damn! I missed my aim again! _A fellow blonde was thinking. _Drat! Drat!! DAMN!!_

"Kazuha-chan…" Sonoko asked Kazuha together with an anxious tone while tears rolling. "…where's Hattori-kun?"

"Heiji?" Kazuha asked, looking around, wiping her sob.

They spotted him, dead unconscious. Two teenagers were pulling him away.

Kazuha's childhood sweetheart was bleeding badly. Was he asleep? Or something worst?

Was he dead? --was the most important question running through Kazuha's mind.

Kazuha's eyes were filled with great terror and utmost horror as she tugged Sonoko's sleeve.

"What is it, Kazuha-chan?" Sonoko asked, her brows twitching.

Kazuha was crying while she pointed at the sight with her index finger.

"Hey! Someone's kidnapping Hattori-kun!" Sonoko shouted after realizing the issue Kazuha was afraid of.

"Heiji!!" Kazuha and Sonoko ran and screamed together, running after the captor alongside the captive. "Hattori-kun!!"

They were out of sight. Out of reach. The three of them.

"Heiji come back!!" Kazuha wailed, knees first falling on the ground.

She never cried harder in her life before. Both felt their nose congesting with all this drama.

If ever this was a dream, then, this could be the worst nightmares they have ever had.

But no. It was reality. And, unlike a dream, they couldn't escape reality.

"Two girls reported kidnapping." Agent Hihara told Agent M. over the microphone.

The woman's eyes widened.

"They said it was…" He cupped his forehead with his palms, remembering. "…Naniwa high school detective…" He said in a very sad tone. "…Hatto……"

All of a sudden, the connection got cut of.

Ayumi was crying since she had injuries everywhere. Her knee was bleeding. No, not only she was crying, Mitsuhiko and Genta as well. No normal kid would be calm at this point. Actually, even the adults were crying. Normal adults WOULD cry at this point. Heck, even Haibara Ai might have wailed to puffy red eyes, but destiny spared her to experience and see this all. Although Ayumi's condition wasn't as bad as Mitsuhiko's, he had suffered minor subdural hematoma after his head got hit by a big piece of glass from the fluorescent that fell. That fluorescent was responsible for _Angel_ and Mitsuhiko. Genta had a lot of burn marks and few third degree burns.

This was the worst tragedy that ever happened to all of them.

At least for now that is.

There are still more horrible things to come as hell shall befall on all of them.

No one, not until today, ever experienced such huge amount of sorrow. Yes, it was tragedy.

Everyone suffered a whole lot, a great deal.

It was fate who did this. However it was destiny's idea. But, it was time's will.

And then, the rest of the ambulance came.

Inside one of them, _Angel _laid peacefully beside an oxygen tank.

If she got through this, she will never feel pain or suffering again.

For tonight, two teenagers experienced near death……While everyone had mourning hearts……

But it wasn't over; it was just, in fact, the beginning of the end.

The fellow blonde, out of sight from the huge grieving crowd, held out something on his hands. Something small and round. Something black, just like himself. Just like everything about himself, even his former hair. He threw it towards the crowd and at that situate smirked for the last time.

He knelt down the floor, implanting something on the sewer canals of Beika.

It was beeping.

5 minutes.

He turned his heels and slowly walked away, hands in his pockets. The darkness of the night engulfing him, even his shadows.

Only his footsteps were heard.

Out of four teenagers, only two were saved.

Right at that time, people were in catastrophe. Nothing in this world was worst than what was currently happening to the town of Beika. The place was in destruction, with sorrow, fear and unjust.

_When can the world ever be peaceful again? _

And…That just shows truly how powerful the underground crime ring was.

…and how creatures in flesh won't have a chance against them.

"Let's go! Hurry!" Inspector Megure shouted out of the blue, motioning the people to ride on the police cars and ambulances and other extra vehicles nearby. People didn't even know that he was there.

"What's…what's going on?" Kazuha stammered in surprise to the police officers dragging them away from the scene.

"What's the meaning of this?" A man asked, startled, as Officer Takagi started pulling him towards the vehicles.

"It's not safe here you guys." Officer Sato explained to the people nearby. "Let's leave."

People, then, again, after the very traumatic experience, wailed and scurried to where the rescue team and vehicles were parked.

"Where…where's Heiji-niichan?" Ayumi asked in between sobs. Her burnt hand still bleeding.

"Ran-chan?" Mitsuhiko asked hazily, his head wounded.

"Well, um…you see…" Sonoko didn't want to hurt the children's feelings.

"What happened to neechan and niichan?" Genta asked with heavy concern, his back burned.

"Let's just go to the hospital first." Kazuha inserted, saving Sonoko from having to answer the three kids. She was in between teary moments although she tried her very best to be strong.

Before the rest were even brought to the rescue cars…

BOOM!!

Everyone else there died.

Their corpse burned.

Something there exploded.

And so, the KFC restaurant was gone……as well as all the people in it.

Kazuha smiled sadly, looking at the burning scene through the ambulance window.

"At least we survived."

Sonoko, bruises all over her body, twitched her lips. It wasn't even a smile.

"Yeah."

BOOM!!

Yet another one exploded.

And at that, more people died.

A/N: So, what did you guys think of that, huh? Any comments, corrections, anything? Leave a review and thanks for dropping by! Arigatou! XD I worked hard on this! I want lots of reviews! Thank you very much! On to chapter 4! Yeah!


	4. Black Organization Headquarters

Chapter 4 everyone! More on the B.O. this time! Don't forget to review!

**Setting: Black Organization Headquarters (Head Office)**

"You shouldn't believe Gin or Vodka!! You must believe me because I came here straight to your office, telling you everything I just heard from my secret layer, and…and so, if that were true, I wouldn't just come barging in here and telling you all this, now, would I?! If it were all true, why would I come to confess to you what I know?! I'm not guilty of anything!!"

Vermouth explained to the mysterious person they all keep addressing 'Boss' or 'Anakata' in Japanese frantically. She was clearly trying the clear her name about some pressing issue regarding about what Gin and Vodka have found out about her. She was definitely a cunning one, listening to their conversation the entire time. How does she do that? Creepy. Invading everyone's privacy like that? Real cunning. Who knows how she does that? She also has a blood of a traitor, that's why she doesn't deserve to, or more like, cannot, kill her own kind. She was talking fast while shouting now, her voice louder and louder. Her increasing volume and her queen-like manner of talking pissed off the Boss even if she were his favorite.

"I know and you know that you can end my life anytime! I'm not that stupid, Boss! I won't just tell you and go into your hidden traps if that were true! I really have no whereabouts on the traitor! Nor do I know anything of this Kudo kid you keep mentioning to me!! You mustn't believe any of them! They are simply jealous of me because I have a very high position in the organization! I tell you! You shouldn't fall into their lies! It's a stupid lie about me, Boss! You must believe me!! I'm your favorite, aren't I?

The Boss simply grinned.

"That's enough talking." He said to her calmly while drinking his favorite Belmont liquor. "Kill."

"What?" Vermouth asked, really confused.

"Kill them. If you say that they try to make up dangerous lies about you, I believe you. Kill."

"What do you mean Boss? I'm interested." Vermouth smirked, acting all innocent.

"Those two are to be considered as traitors since they would say lies about their co-member. If they want to destroy you, don't worry, we will destroy them first. This is a direct order. You must kill Gin and Vodka."

He smiled. He then suddenly chuckled as he blew a puff of smoke from having smoked from his large brown tobacco.

"Before accomplishing your latest mission, the 'Sherry' mission, I suggest that you finish those two first. I'm sure our dear Sherry can wait for her turn a little longer. Besides, it's easier to ambush people who think that you're on their side, right?"

"I will do as you command, Boss. I shall bring Gin and Vodka back here at headquarters…"

She smiled deviously.

"…with no more heartbeats."

The Boss smirked and drank his Belmont liquor again. "You may go. Accomplish it well."

His hands lazily waved her out of the room.

"I will never fail you, Boss."

Vermouth said while giving him a last respectful bow, smirked deviously as her face was covered in long blonde hair strands during the process of her bowing her head. She quickly changed her facial expression and gave a plastic smile to the Boss as she raised her head, clearing her face from her hair strands with her hands, facing the Boss eye-to-eye.

Before she walked out of the room, the Boss said.

"By the way, what happened to your right eyelid? Why does it have a patch?"

Vermouth chuckled. "It's nothing, Anakata."

And at that she walked out of the room, only the steps from her heels could be heard.

She silently closed the big black cemented door and walked along the big dark hallway of their hideout.

She flipped her silky blonde hair over her shoulders and took out a box of cigarettes and took out one tobacco stick from it. She took out her silver colored lighter from her opposite pocket from her silky navy blue jacket and made a small fire on the tobacco stick with it. She kept her box of Hope cigarettes and closed her lighter as she waited for the fire to die out.

She then kept her lighter inside her opposite pocket and placed the tobacco inside her mouth and started chewing it. Her slender fingers ran through the edges of the collar on her jacket as she was fixing it. It seems that she didn't iron it this morning before she wore it. She was straightening her collar before she took out the tobacco from her mouth using her index and middle fingers of her right hand.

She then blew a puff of smoke and slightly coughed. She would get lung cancer soon if she kept this smoking habit of hers up. But, she likes that smoking image of hers, which makes her look 'sophisticated, evil and merciless'.

Smoking gave her confidence and she couldn't stop smoking now because all the members of the organization smoked and she might get jeered at and looked down at if she'd stop. She couldn't care less whether she will have lung cancer anyway. Health was the least of her worries. She knew she'd die soon, and surprisingly, she liked that.

She lived to kill and only to kill. She couldn't live without killing. To assassinate was her number one hobby, and to smoke was her second. Her third hobby was to drink her favorite Belmont liquor from which her English-spelled name, Vermouth, was derived.

She threw her tobacco on the floor and stepped on it with her 3 inch high-heeled maroon colored shoe for the floor was made of wood and she didn't want to start a fire in their hideout. The boss will really kill her if she did that.

"Boss is really easy to deceive. He is an easy target." She chuckled before leaving the hideout building of theirs. "He really trusts me so much!"

Killing, smoking and drinking were the only pastimes she had that could calm down her tense nerves whenever she tried to fool the Boss. Fooling the Boss was of no joke. Gin, Vodka, Chianti, and other members can't even do it, or should I say, DON'T even dare do it. She was the only one with guts to fool the Boss ever so often, and she was the only one who got away with her lies, since she hasn't been shot by the Boss yet. He was hard to fool for he had such power over all of them, but, luckily, she happens to be the Boss' favorite and so he believes everything she says. Lucky for her, I must say, manipulating the Boss like that, and ending it so smoothly. It was another one of her pastimes.

_You saved me so many times, Angel…_

_And now…it's my turn to take revenge… on your behalf…_

_Gin…I liked you before…_

While walking, Vermouth dug her hands inside her deep pockets and smirked with pure evil.

…_however now…you've changed everything……you're going to pay……_

She removed her patch and touched her fresh scar, some of the liquid still oozing.

And that was why, she could never forgive, she could never forget. What _he _had done.

A/N: Now, please do me a favor and REVIEW. Thanks. Oh, I hope you're reading this, Jeanne XD Please review every chapter so that I will know my mistakes in each! Bye! Take care!


	5. Abandoned Warehouse

Well, thanks to **Unknown 2008 Kuchiki Jeanne **and **Your Sweet Reverie **for the lovely reviews! Now…here's chapter 5 everyone! It's kinda short, but promise chapter 6 will be much better! Now, please review once again and make me happy!

I don't own DC! And that's final! XD

**Setting: Abandoned Warehouse**

Akai Shuichi smiled mischievously while holding a voice changing microphone. He looked at his mobile phone and smiled.

"Jackpot." He muttered.

"I'm thrilled to seeing you again, Miyano Shiho." His eyes seemed soft and loving then they narrowed when smirking. "You'll pay, Vermouth."

He spat the tobacco between his dry lips on a man all tied up and had lots of gunshots in his body. Akai Shuichi looked at him and spat again, pointing a riffle toward him, smiling.

"Had enough?" He chuckled. "Tsk…Tsk…Tsk… I told you never to underestimate me."

A/N: Now…do you know who that man is? You'll find out in the succeeding chapters! Now, review! Please make me happy!


	6. Hospital and Unknown Dark Place

Drumrolls…Okay, chapter 6 everyone! Thanks to all the reviewers! Please enjoy! The mystery is building up! Let's see if you can connect the dots…

**Setting: Hospital/ Unknown Dark Place/Hospital**

Ran looked up the ceiling with her blurred eyes. She heard her heart beat and turned at her side.

_Otousan. Sonoko. _She thought and smiled.

"Is she gonna be alright?!" Kazuha asked worriedly.

The person in authority over Ran's condition silently shook his head.

Kazuha held on the edge of the wall when _he _left Ran's room, tears falling from her eyes.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

She hastily ran out to the hospital garden and screamed her lungs out, grief and emotional pain overwhelming her, clutching Heiji's jacket over her chest.

"HEIJI!! HEIJI!! HEIJI!! HEIJI!! HEIJI!!"

-0-

Heiji suddenly woke up, startled. He blinked and twitched his eyes.

He reached out something with his hands, then, realized something.

"Crap." He muttered, reacting to the state that he discovered he was in.

_Where the hell am I? _Heiji's head hurt like crazy. _Ughh……what's this dark place…?_

_Ah…_ He winced in pain as he felt his stomach bleeding again but decided to ignore it.

_A knife! _Heiji thought and smiled. _Thank goodness. _

Then he frowned when he saw _the person _nearing him. He sweated.

_That person _had short brownish blonde hair…technically blonde hair with shades of brown. His hair reminded him of two people he knew too well. Their hair color was strikingly similar. He had big wide mint green eyes and impressively fair white skin compared to regular Japanese. He was very tall, about 5'8 in height. He had a smirk…though, a sad one.

Heiji had seen that kind of smirk from someone before…but who?

He still had that pang of headache from a while ago, but, sadly, he couldn't clutch his forehead with his palms as freely as he could have before. He felt so helpless. He never felt this weak in his life.

_It's true. Being a detective IS deadly_. He sighed. _It CAN cost your life._

"Oh…you're awake." The person said, although as he gave the cyanide, he seemed to be hesitating, his eyes unsteady. "Here, have some cyanide."

_Damn you…I'm already bleeding profusely here! I had attained blood loss when I vomited blood a while ago…Ah…it's so painful… _

He clutched his stomach in deep pain as he thought sarcastically. His wound in the stomach was unbearably sore that he bit his lip to prevent whimpering. Even in his terrible situation, he even managed to form a smirk across his lips.

_Now you're giving me cyanide, too? Oh…please. Would it kill you to bring me to the hospital?_

Now Heiji knew who he was up against.

A madman. Or psychopath. Or wacko lunatic. Or all three combined.

Heiji's eyes widened with fear. "No…" He whispered, clenching his fists.

Somehow, Heiji saw regret and sadness in the psychopath's eyes.

The person was very sad for what was to be done.

As if there was no choice at all…

_Why?_ Heiji thought curiously. _What's going on? What's up with this not-so-typical psychopath killer?_

He didn't feel any bad aura towards the person. But…he was SUPPOSED to…right?

Only sadness…and yearning……?

But…yearning for what…?

_Love._

_Peace._

_Freedom._

_Justice._

_My sister._

The person's sad blue eyes said it all. Heiji almost felt his message.

_I don't want to do this to you, Hattori-kun. I'm deeply sorry._

He wasn't the typical bad guy Heiji had expected.

-0-

"Where's Heiji?" Ran whispered worriedly.

A/N: You'd be really doing me a big favor if you reviewed. XD


	7. FBI Office

Here's chapter 7 everyone! Here you get a glimpse of the discussions within the FBI. Hmm…some unanswered questions are answered here!

Disclaimer: This again? Okay…I don't own this anime, done.

**Setting: FBI Office**

"How did you find out?" Jodie asked James Black while they were having coffee.

"Agent Akai told me." He said, sipping his hot coffee with cream.

"When will we attack?" Jodie questioned him, stirring her iced coffee.

"Right after we drink our coffee." He answered sarcastically, blowing his hot coffee.

Jodie giggled, drinking her ice cold coffee.

"We've got our whole army at our backs. 500 of them all in all, including the Beika Police Force." James told her. "The FBI will send another squad with 50 people for backup incase."

Jodie was tongue tied. Those were a LOT of good guys. She smiled softly and said to James.

"That's a lot of members, Agent Black." She said. "We will win over them for sure."

"I know." James replied in agreement. "That's why I'm excited about it."

"Um…excuse me, but, may I interrupt your conversation?" Hondou Eisuke asked, walking up to them from outside their FBI office, waving energetically.

"Yes, what is it, Agent Hondou?" Jodie asked, putting down her glass of iced coffee.

"I have good news." He started with a smile.

"Rena-neechan, ah……I mean, um……my elder sister Agent Mizunashi was able to succeed in gaining the organization's trust and she can manipulate them using that huge advantage! She's now a member of the Black Organization in pretend and she can investigate inside the base! She'll be arriving at FBI Headquarters this evening to report on what she'd found. She placed a tracking device on almost all the members already except the most dangerous members, unfortunately. She failed to put the tracking device on Gin, Vermouth, and Chianti and of course, let alone the Boss. There was no way Rena could have placed it on the Boss, she couldn't find Vermouth and Gin while Chianti kept on avoiding her for some reason. And, I believe that there is another man named Vodka, but, I think Agent Akai held him captive somewhere, so no need to worry."

He paused a while, swallowed, saw the happy faces on both agents he was talking to, and proceeded.

"But, she says that it seems that they don't realize her act, so she'll be fine! But, I assure you that other than those four, all the other members have our tracking device walking around with them, and the best part is they're state of the art!! The tracking devices that Rena used are undetectable, micro-sized, and nearly invisible! And a scanning machine of metal would not even be able to detect them!! Isn't that great?! And it's guaranteed that the tracking device never fall, too! But, still, we've got control over ALMOST all members' whereabouts!! We can destroy the organization now for sure; we'll trap them…LIKE RATS!!"

He yelled excitedly and overjoyed.

"We're bringing them down! We've cornered their hideout as well!! I'm sure that the Kudo kid will be thrilled, and that Sherry person as well."

"That's wonderful news!" James said happily, clapping his hands together.

"Agent Mizunashi is getting a promotion!" Jodie told him while smiling. "You tell her that."

"Oh, wow! Thank you! I'll tell her!" He replied happily as well.

"Agent Akai should get a promotion as well." James added. "He caught one of them already."

"Ah, yes." Jodie nodded in agreement. "He caught Vodka, right?"

Eisuke nodded. "At least that's one member down." He said.

"And the best part is, just this morning, Agent Akai called Gin about the treachery of Vermouth, too." James said excitedly.

"What…what do you mean, Agent Akai called as Rye or what?" Jodie asked rather confused. "I thought they already know about Rye's real identity? I don't understand!"

A/N: For those who don't know, "Rye", I think (not sure) was his codename in the Black Organization before…or was it Dai Moroboshi? Hmm…I'm not really sure. All I know is Akai has other two identities, one as Dai Moroboshi and one as Rye.

"No." James laughed while waving his hands about. "Agent Akai used a voice changing microphone; he called Gin disguised in the voice of Vodka. So, Gin thinks that the one he just conversed with in his mobile was Vodka, not letting him know that in fact we got him already. Agent Akai Shuichi is really one of our best agents!!"

"Wow, Shu IS great, isn't he!?" Jodie laughed and nodded at the same time.

"Agent Saintemillion, may I ask, why do you call him 'Shu'?" Eisuke asked.

"Ah…well, we're just good friends, and that's his nickname." Jodie explained to Eisuke.

"Oh…okay then." Eisuke nodded, meaning he understood.

"By the way, this Sherry person, she's Haibara Ai, the little friend of Cool Kid, isn't she?"

Jodie confirmed by questioning, sipping her coffee from a bendy straw.

"Um…if by Cool Kid you mean Kudo Shinichi, alias, Edogawa Conan, then, yes. Yes, it's her, Miyano Shiho, codename Sherry. I've confirmed that with my sister Rena. Don't get me wrong, they know nothing about her shrinkage, Rena confirmed that with Agent Akai Shuichi."

He explained lengthily.

"Ah…I see." James nodded, finishing his last drops of cooled coffee from his mug.

"Why does Shu know a lot about that Miyano girl?" Jodie asked.

"That's because she's Agent Akai's girlfriend's sister." James replied, and both Eisuke and Jodie were in a state of shock, mouths gapping wide.

Jodie almost actually spat out the cold coffee from her mouth and when Eisuke saw this probability of spitting coffee, he recoiled instantly.

When the tension of spitting coffee was over, Jodie swallowed her coffee while Eisuke asked.

"Really? I never knew that!"

"How did you know, Agent Black?" Jodie asked James ever so formally, curiosity rising.

He smirked, putting his empty coffee mug down his red colored mini saucer plate.

"He told me once, when we were riding the car after I got involved with a case. That was right after personally meeting Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai, I think. He mentioned to me the reason he cut his hair was because he wanted to forget the grief that his girlfriend caused him when she died. I think her name was Miyano Akemi. He mentioned to me that, Haibara Ai, the little auburn haired kid looked a lot like the picture that Akemi gave him a year ago. Akemi told him that the girl in the picture was her younger sister, and now, Shuichi…Agent Akai sees that the photo of that woman looks strikingly similar to that kid, Haibara."

"Ah…Miyano Akemi?" Eisuke said to them. "I remember that name. She IS Shiho's sister."

"Your sister told you?" Jodie asked while putting down her empty fogged glass of once filled with iced coffee.

Eisuke nodded and said. "She found out from the organization's records."

"Ah…I see." Jodie nodded in agreement. "I've heard Agent Akai mention that name to me not so long ago. I think she dumped him, he was very upset, but, I'm sure that Akemi girl had a reason, because it seems to me that she really loves Agent Akai. I think Shu…Agent Akai, still loves her until now. That's why he hates Gin for killing her as much as I hate Vermouth. We both have our reasons. She really hates Gin because he killed his girlfriend, while I hate Vermouth for killing my parents twenty years ago, that was when I was still about seven years old. My dad was an FBI, and he was getting a lead on Vermouth's secrets and criminal records and the Black Organization. And…that's why she finished him off and burned our house so that all my dad's records about her and the organization will be burnt and also to keep my dad's mouth shut."

"I know." Eisuke nodded, followed by James. "And Chianti resents Vermouth, too."

"Wait, do you mean to say that Gin killed Akemi?" Eisuke asked all of a sudden, surprised.

"Yes." Jodie nodded. "It turns out that she was the one involved in the One Billion Dollar Robbery case. We, the FBI Agents, believe that when Miyano Akemi took part of the robbery, her alias was Hirota Masami. Wait a sec, Chianti hates Vermouth?"

"Yeah, sis told me that as well." Eisuke replied. "It's because she believes that her brother, Calvados, shot himself because of Vermouth for some odd reason. And that's why she hates Vermouth so much, because she thinks that her brother died because of her."

"Calvados is Chianti's brother?" Jodie asked, startled once again.

"Yes." Eisuke answered.

"I knew that." James said. "But, what was that about Calvados shooting himself, you say?"

"Ah…I remember that case! That was when I got shot by Vermouth who was in a disguise as Tomoaki Araide- sensei. Cool Kid showed up in that Haibara girl's disguise and then the real Sherry kid arrived, causing Cool Kid to lose his calmness. Thus, Vermouth shot Cool Kid with his tranquilizer gun and so, Cool Kid temporarily fell asleep. Then, when that demonic woman tried to shoot that Sherry person, Ran, suddenly got out from the trunk of my car and kicked her hand holding the gun, and then she went and save that little girl, Sherry! It's really amazing, Shu arrived at that time and shot Vermouth, but then she had a bulletproof vest so she didn't die as expected. She used Cool kid as a hostage therefore Shu wasn't able to catch her. Then, she escaped using the car with Cool Kid in it! Then…I didn't know what happened to Rotten Apple and Cool Kid anymore. Since the Japanese Police were coming, Shu just told me to report it as a child kidnapping case. Since that witch, Vermouth, escaped, there was no evidence to tell them what really happened, anyway. Yeah, during that time, Shu and I heard a loud gunshot coming from above; we were near the port, by the way. Shu looked up and he wondered why there was a shot, then I said, 'Maybe it's a suicide.' So, that person who committed suicide was Calvados! Oh, I almost forgot, something odd happened back then. When Ran was about to jump and save Sherry, Vermouth, to my surprise, didn't stop her at all! But…then…Calvados kept on shooting Ran but kept on missing his aim, and Vermouth kept on telling him 'Stop it Calvados!' but he won't stop shooting, so, Vermouth shot him! But I bet he wasn't dead yet, and then, after Vermouth left, he just shot himself. It's tragic, really. Shu and I witnessed the whole thing. And I also believe that Shu has a mysterious past with that Sherry girl because he told me at that time while looking at her, 'This still isn't the time for me to talk to the auburn-haired girl. Not yet.' Then, Shu left. What do you think of that, James, Eisuke?"

Jodie explained lengthily.

Eisuke and James blinked, awed by her terribly long speech.

"Hmmm…I can't really say, I'm not certain. You better ask Agent Akai yourself." James said.

"So, at that time that Chianti's brother committed suicide; Vermouth was also there at that place, so maybe Chianti assumed that she did or said something to have driven her brother to kill himself." Eisuke added.

"You're right, Hondou-kun!" James said. "That could be true, that's why Chianti resents her!"

"Well, according to my sister again, Chianti told her one time that her brother, Calvados, meaning boiled apples, was in fact in love with Vermouth, or rather… our codename for her…" Eisuke giggled. "…… that is rotten apple. Aren't they good together? Boiled apples and rotten apples? Too bad Calvados is dead, though."

"Ah…so you are saying that Calvados has romantic feelings towards Vermouth?" Jodie asked.

Eisuke smiled and nodded.

"I'm beginning to understand now." Jodie said to them while gently combing her semi-long blonde hair with her slim fingers. "Vermouth shot Calvados because Calvados kept on shooting Ran. And Ran, to Vermouth, is her Angel, since, according to Agent Akai Shuichi, Vermouth was disguised as the old psychopath Japanese serial killer with silver hair, and I believe in the theory of our other FBI Agents that Ran rescued him, or should I say, her, in the minutes of her death. And, I believe that Shinichi, Cool Guy, was there as well. It's now falling into place! So, in short, Vermouth owes her life to Ran, therefore wants to protect her in the process, so, she shot Calvados when he didn't stop shooting her, and the effect of that, Calvados got hurt emotionally because the woman he loves shot him, and so, he commits suicide! And THAT is why Chianti so heavily resents Vermouth!"

"Oh, you're really good, Agent Saintemillion!" James complimented. "Please add that of what you heard to our file on the organization, alright, Agent Hondou?" He requested.

"Will do." Eisuke said obediently. Since he was clearly the youngest among the FBI Agents he was to follow their orders cheerfully. "I will double-check this theory with Agent Mizunashi first."

"Good idea." Jodie said, then, laughed. "She's your elder sister, Eisuke, I think it's okay if you call her by her name rather than to keep on calling her Agent Mizunashi, I know you feel uncomfortable calling her that. To tell you the truth, I feel uncomfortable calling you Agent Hondou or you…" She points at James. "I feel uneasy calling you Agent Black or let alone calling Shu as Agent Akai. And I don't want you guys calling me Agent Saintemillion either. Tell you what, let's just call each other how we feel most comfortable with, these names are just too formal for us; we're friends after all, right? So, we must call each other by our first names."

"I know that, Jo…er…Agent Saintemillion, but, treating our co-FBI Agents as formal as possible is the best conduct for a good Agent." James Black reminded her.

"Yes, I agree indeed. We must keep our relationship under this circumstance, strictly professional." Eisuke added in. "It's true, Agent Mizunashi is, at home, my annoying elder sister who always watch late night movies with me and teach me my homework from my school, Teitan High, but still, if we are with other FBI Agents, I must call her with formality and respect, she's not like my happy sister at home if we're in the FBI, she's a serious undercover agent and she should be called Agent Mizunashi by any of her colleagues, that including me, of course, even if I AM her brother. Our relationship at different times is different. She's just an FBI partner to me when we are solving a case, but, when we get home, we're good siblings. Relative or not a relative, I treat she and all of you the same way, because, in my eyes, all of you are my co-agents, therefore, I have to treat you guys equally, fairly, and with respect since I'm way younger than you, that is."

"Oh, c'mon you guys!" Jodie said in an American accent. "Don't be so serious! Of course we have to call each other formally since we are in the FBI, and you know that our superior is very particular in our conduct, but, what I mean is that, if we are just having our private conversation, then, we can just call each other with our first names, just like now."

She paused, put on her lipstick since her lips were getting dry, then, and continued talking.

"If we are in the FBI staff meeting room, we must call each other very formally since we would be making suggestions to our plans to each other and stuff. And besides, we are very serious in FBI staff meetings so we must call each other formally, but, when we are just out here casually talking, drinking our coffee, no meeting or nothing formal in particular, we can just call each other casually, can't we? We're just talking casually, like good old friends having coffee, we're just like friends at this time, and so, we can call each other any way we want." Jodie pointed out to the two. "I mean it DEPENDS on when we talk to each other. As of now, we aren't in any sessions our court trails anyway, so…you get what I mean, right?"

James and Eisuke just stared at her, blinking again. How can she say so many words in one go? Ah…this woman, typical of Jodie, really.

Silence.

"How can you talk for so long?" Eisuke broke the silence and asked, scratching his head, actually amazed on how much vocabulary is stored in Jodie's mind.

"Yeah, that was a long speech, AGAIN." James said and nodded in response to what Eisuke had just said. "Yeah, but, we get what you're saying. Alright, I agree with you, Jodie." James smiled and said.

"Yeah, Jodie." Eisuke laughed. "It sounds kinda weird, since you are older, but, I'll get used to it, if that's what you really want."

Jodie smiled. "That's good, James-san, Eisuke-kun."

"Enough talking." James told them. "We're done with our coffee. It's time to roll the ball."

Eisuke and Jodie smirked together. Eisuke looked at his Rolex watch and said to them.

"I'll have to call my sister; it's almost time to bring them down." He smirked.

"I'll be going first, I need to coordinate with our members first." James said while standing up.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jodie asked, upset that she didn't have a role to play.

"Have some beauty sleep." James told her jokingly. "It might help get rid of your wrinkles."

Jodie frowned. "I'm serious, James-san!! What am I supposed to do?"

"Okay, okay." James laughed, waving his hands. "Call Akai Shuichi and ask him if he spoke to Haibara-san and the Kudo kid already. Tell him to start doing Plan B."

"What?" Jodie's eyes widened, surprised.

"We'll join forces." James said. "We will be one big army! As they say, the more the merrier!"

Jodie smiled. "It would be fun cooperating with Cool Kid." She said. "Okay, I'll do it."

--0--

Suddenly without warning………

A huge unidentified flying white bird look alike came crashing in the window beside the coffee table wherein Jodie, James and Eisuke were conversing. Pieces of glass fell on the floor upon the bird-like creature's impact. The three FBI's were shocked, trying to grasp on the thought of what was going on. The three looked at the bird-like creature carefully.

"Hey…I know him, isn't he……?" Eisuke started, and then gulped, adjusting his glasses to get a good look at 'that one who came crashing down'.

"What the heck, we don't have jewelries here, you moron!" James yelled at the bird-like creature. "Go away!" He yelled in his perfect English, since he WAS an Englishman.

Jodie analyzed the being's features, trying to grasp what her two friends were saying.

Then…she put the pieces together.

The bird-like creature removed his white hat with a blue ribbon and that was a dead giveaway of who he was to Jodie. _We don't have jewelries here. _Jodie thought again and that's when it struck her, eyes widening. He didn't seem so bird-like anymore.

The creature was a human who can fly….well…WITH a HAND-GLIDER, that is.

And then Jodie knew what the bird-like creature that didn't seem so bird-like up close was, however, didn't know the reason.

"Why are you…?" Jodie started, but the three agents could never finish their sentences, still stunned that 'that creature' would visit them.

"What the…" James gasped, still startled, blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Jodie asked surprised, revising her unfinished sentence from seconds ago while she was backing away. "You broke our window!" She pointed out.

The young teenager clad in white removed his white cape, giving away his trademark smirk.

"Tell us your purpose! You are supposed to be in jail by now, Inspector Nakamori……ughhh……I guess you always outsmart him!!" Jodie said to the creature, whining in the end. "But, we, the FBI will get you, since you have come to our territory!" She threatened.

"Oh, c'mon now…" The human began to speak, dragging his 'c'mon' in a cute way. "Please…relax." He told them, waving his hands indicating he meant peace. "I know what you are up to…" He started and smirked again. "I know your plan…"

The three widened their eyes. "Don't tell me you're one of them!?" Jodie screeched at the thought.

The human laughed a while, clutching his stomach in between giggles and regained posture. He said, smiling. "It's not what you think, Agent Saintemillion……" He started to explain, not so clearly yet, though. He shook his head. "I'm not one of them……" They started to calm down and listen to him for once. "In fact, Edogawa-san, that Kudo kid who got shrunk…the FBI is planning to bring down the same enemy, right…?" He asked, shocking them more because of what he had just said.

"H…How did you know that? The only reason we FBI's knew because Agent Akai had some suspicions and Cool Kid told me that, too, agreeing that we will join forces. Only his parents, Hattori-kun, former member Sherry, the Professor Agasa, and now, the FBI know his true identity as of now…and probably Chris Vineyard, but…let's just scrap that." Jodie's voice rose. "But…YOU…YOU…HOW DID YOU KNOW??" She asked frantically.

"I have my ways." He answered simply while smirking arrogantly, enjoying their shocked faces, just like Haibara's attitude in a way or two.

"Anyway…WHY ARE YOU HERE!!" The three of them asked.

"We are up against the same enemy…they killed someone close to me years ago…" He paused, looking sad of what he remembered, then, continued, smiling confidently. "I am also after them…" He looked at them each in the eye. "…the mysterious criminal organization." He told them. "I'm here to help you bring them down……join forces with me, would you? I believe I am of great help. If you are going to join forces with that Kudo kid who I so really respect, then, you ought to join me in, too, right?"

He walked up to them, giving his calling card, funny…that he even HAD one of those.

The FBI's looked at each other.

"You…you…? Are YOU serious?" Jodie asked him while taking his calling card with her outstretched arms and opened palms, still unsure.

He nodded. "Of course I am. I want to bring them down……that Kuro no Soshiki…"

Jodie put the tip of her index finger on her chin and thought for a moment until, she……

"Okay." Jodie replied while giving a small smile causing the teenager's handsome grin to get wider and wider.

James and Eisuke looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What the heck to you mean by 'okay', Jodie?" James asked her while frowning.

"Are you actually permitting him to take part in this dangerous operation?" Eisuke asked.

"Yeah." Jodie said cheerfully and she winked at them. "I don't think it'll be so bad. He might be able to help us." She said. "With his skills that police and Inspector Nakamori can't even outdo, there's no way…" She pointed at him. "…that he can lose against the organization." She explained. "If the police can't…what more……"

"Yeah…but…" Eisuke tried to protest, looking worried.

"Come now, Eisuke. You know we need a guy like him." Jodie told him, moving her playful fingers about.

James and Eisuke each gave a long sigh, looking at each other.

"Okay." Eisuke said, then, forced a smile, which really looked genuine. "Welcome to the FBI."

Eisuke stretched his hands for a handshake and the lad took his hands with gratitude, shaking it, he smiled and said. "I swear to you, you won't regret coming to my side."

"Let's just make one thing clear." Jodie reminded him.

"Yeah? What is it?" The cute face looked up at the FBI woman with a slender figure.

She sighed. "YOU are coming to OUR side." She said, her words said with emphasis and force. "YOU are joining forces with US, not the FBI joining forces with you, got that?!"

The teenager with a white hand-glider chuckled and nodded. "Yes mistress!" He joked. Jodie rolled her eyes and James and Eisuke simply laughed it out.

Jodie looked at James and raised a brow, as if telling him to do something.

"Okay, okay." James said, grinning. "I accept you." He took the kid's hand and shook it, and he shook James' in response. "Welcome." He, too, forced a smile. "I guess I'd better get used to you and be friends with you at some point……" He mentioned his thoughts and continued what he was supposed to say. "…so…welcome…to the operation…you're not an FBI agent, but, you are our VIP." He sighed. "I'm glad that you are joining forces with us in this operation."

He looked up and grinned at the three of them.

"Oh wow!" He expressed happily. "Thank you very much! I will be of good help!" He said.

The Boss of the FBI entered the room. He smiled.

The four were stunned.

"H…How long have you been there outside the room, Boss?" James asked nervously.

"Long enough…" The Boss said, he, too, grinning. "…long enough to hear this boy's proposal to us and to hear Agent Saintemillion accept it so quickly."

The two FBI's James and Eisuke darted an 'uh-oh' look at Jodie.

"Uh…I'm so sorry, Boss…it's just…" Jodie began explaining, apologizing.

The Boss walked over the room and went near the lad clad in white. The Boss examined him and tapped his head just like how a father would towards his son. The teenager flinched in response, then, gave the man a respectful but awkward smile.

"No need to be sorry, Agent Saintemillion." The Boss turned to look at her, smiling. "In fact, I need to thank you agent, accepting such a fine young man to help in the operation."

The teenage boy beamed at what he had just said while the other three agents gapped open their mouths, then sighing………THEN smiling again.

"Th…That means you approve, Boss?" Eisuke asked.

"Why, of course, I do." The Boss said happily while nodding.

"This isn't like the boss at all. He's usually so serious, you know." Eisuke whispered to Jodie and James and both nodded in agreement. The three agents looked at the unusually jolly Boss.

"Welcome to our operation which we would call 'Bringing down the Black Syndicate'…"

The Boss said in a funny sounding manner. The FBI's almost burst out in laughter.

"Thank you very much, I really do appreciate………"

The Boss thanked and continued to look at the 'fine young man', then, straight at his eyes.

"…International Criminal 1412." The Boss smirked knowingly. "…Kaito Kid."

--0--

"Rena-neesan, you ready?" Eisuke asked over the phone.

Rena frowned. "Eisuke-kun, there is a very big problem." She said worriedly.

Eisuke felt a lump on his throat as soon as he heard what Rena had to say.

"Oh my God." Eisuke gasped, tears welling in his eyes. "She's my friend."

"Pull yourself together, Eisuke!" His sister told him. "That's just a small part of the entire bad news. There's more. More bad things happened, Eisuke, I don't know if we can even succeed this time. We have a lot of things to prepare. Tell Agent Saintemillion now."

"You mean, there's more to this?" He wept, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes." Her sister confirmed. "This isn't just any simple case."

"You can't mean………" Eisuke whispered with his voice shaky, then trailing off, tears getting the better of him.

"Yes. It's _them _alright." His sister told him sadly.

"Them. The one we are after?" He shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah." She breathed sadly. "Even with our army, we…we actually might lose to them."

"Even if KID is with us?" Eisuke asked, still trying to sound hopeful, yet hopeless in his eyes.

"What? KID? International Criminal……" He sister started, confused, lost in the conversation.

"…1412." Eisuke continued for her sister.

"Eisuke-kun…what do you mean……?" Her sister asked again.

"Yeah, he and the Kudo kid are with us, and that Sherry girl." Eisuke confirmed. "We joined forces with many people to be stronger as one. We are also planning to make the whole Osaka, Kyoto and Tokyo police force, Japanese air forces and the Nippon Navy Security, also together with the entire Japanese army to be in this operation. We also plan to get the aid of teenage detectives Hattori Heiji and Hakuba Saguru. But…I guess I'll have to tell them to scratch the thought of Hattori-san being able to help us in the operation since he's the victim now…and, well…we must go rescue the Naniwa kokusei tantei, Detective of the West before something horrible happens to him. Funny…no…? We were planned to seek for his aid with our 'issue' but then, now, he has unexpectedly been a victim…AND Ran-chan, too. The thought of it is mocking, really. We just have to settle the hostility between rivals Hakuba-san and KID and Nakamori-keibu and KID and we'd be working together as one to bring down the Kuro no Soshiki." Rena's brother told her and smiled. "So…you still think we'd lose against a few members of that syndicate with all our backup team?" He asked, a little challenging in his voice.

Rena didn't want to worry and upset him more so……

"I don't know, Eisuke-kun. Let's just hope for the best result of this battle." She told him.

She was frowning on the other line while Eisuke was smiling from the other with no idea of what great dark danger he and his foolish army are about to face.

"Aw…" Eisuke started and said. "…you are so pessimistic, neechan."

"Anyway, tell them about the dangerous situation, alright?" He sister ordered him to.

"Mmm…" Her little brother responded.

"Remember; don't get too confident just because you have a lot of backup…tell them that."

Understanding her, Eisuke replied without hesitation…

"I have to tell this to Jodie-san right away!" Eisuke said, closing his phone. "Bye, neesan."

"Bye…" She whispered softly, but he had already hung up by that time, since he was in a hurry. Knowing that he wasn't on the line anymore, her sad sister still continued to speak, a tear trailed down her cheek. "…Eisuke-kun. This goodbye could be forever…"

She continuously cried and her voice was a blur but Eisuke had already shut down the phone, so, he didn't her last words on the phone. Her hands shook as they dropped the phone from her hands. She looked up the ceiling with blurred eyes.

_I wasn't being pessimistic, Eisuke-kun. I was being realistic. Even if the whole Japan was on our side in this operation, we will never be able to win against them._

Rena smiled bitterly.

_I hate the organization and their evil deeds. Only God can punish them, but we humans are too weak for them. We will lose to those demons under human flesh. We will never win against them._

She thought.

_Never…_

She repeated in her mind and squeezed her eyes shut.

Please leave a review! Thanks! What do you think of this chapter, huh? By the way, Rena and Eisuke are not really siblings in the real manga/anime, well; I'm not sure, maybe… This is just a fanfic, okay? Now, on to chapter 8! Ten chapters all in all people!


	8. Agasa's Residence Part 2

Here's chapter 8 everyone! I hope you drop a review! I worked 3 to 4 months for this story so I hope you all like it. XD

**Setting: Agasa's Residence Part 2**

"Ku…Kudo-kun! You don't understand!! I…I don't want to meet him!" She cried out, reasoning.

Conan and Agasa's eyes widened. Conan turned around.

"He's a member of the Black Syndicate, isn't he?" Conan asked, wanting to make sure of his theory concerning his true identity. "That's why you're scared. I knew it!"

"Kudo…" Haibara started explaining, dragging her words.

"Haibara, everything's fine! This is all part of my plan! Don't worry! I want the organization to find us so that they may bring us to their hideout and we can meet the Boss! Then, I can expose their true identity! I already have a backup plan so no need to fret, Haibara. They'll think that we are going to fall for their trap but this is really my brilliant plan! I am purposely giving myself to the organization and then if something interesting happens, I'll signal Heiji and he'll do the rest. This is my plan so don't worry, okay? I'll protect you! I swear, they won't hurt you, just…just trust me and leave me in charge!! Okay, Ai?"

Conan told her encouragingly with a warm smile.

"We're going to bring down the syndicate together, side by side! I will never leave you, Haibara Ai. I will never go back by my words and I will NEVER EVER betray you, understand!?"

Haibara sighed. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Uhh……Haibara! We've been over this already!! I'm getting exasperated! What is it now? I know exactly what you are about to say. You will say- 'Kudo, you don't know who you are dealing with! It is very hard to defeat the organization! It is pointless! We will all die! You have no idea how much danger you are about to face! They will kill Ran and everyone you know! So, please, don't do it, Kudo-kun!' (He said in a very girlish accent and a very over exaggerated annoying tone, mimicking her manner of talking. Conan was almost mocking Haibara's manner of speaking. And--THAT pissed off Haibara.) So, am I right? Wasn't that what you were going to tell me?? Am I not right?" Conan said a little boastfully.

"That wasn't what I was going to tell you, Kudo. Can you just listen to me for once!?"

Offended by what he said to her, especially the mimicking part, Haibara shouted. She wanted to throw back a sarcastic come back to him but she decided to be more direct this time, since this was a very important matter for her and Shinichi to talk about.

"Okay. What do you have to say, you scared?" He asked jokingly, giggling in his mind.

"You are an idiot. I didn't even start talking yet!" Haibara answered back, exasperated.

"I'm sorry about that. Tell me what you've got to say." Conan suddenly said apologetically.

"Okay…" She said slowly. She smiled weakly. "This might surprise you, but…Akai Shuichi isn't a member of the organization. He's a good person in fact."

"What?!" Conan asked confusedly while scratching his head. "Oh my God!! Okay…maybe that was something I DID want to know."

Professor Agasa became shock too.

"What Ran said to you before was true. He IS one of the FBI. He's here in Japan to investigate on Vermouth because she and the organization did a lot of crimes in America not so many years ago. The FBI already knows that her real identity is Chris Vineyard, but, they still don't fully understand the real identity of Sharon Vineyard. There are three possibilities. One--Sharon could be Vermouth's mother, which I highly doubt for some odd reason. Second--Everyone thought Sharon was dead two years ago but the truth is that she made a trick and had plastic surgery and had a younger face, hence, pretending to be Chris Vineyard or Vermouth. And lastly, maybe she didn't have plastic surgery. She must have drunk the drug that you and I both took, the drug that I created. Yes, she must have taken the APTX-4869, also known as Apoptoxin Drug Number 4869. Hence, from a 37 year old friend of you mother, Yukiko, she turned ten years younger, Chris Vineyard, 27 years old. At least, that's what I know."

"Oh, wow. You know so much, Haibara! Thanks! That information can be of good use to my investigation on the organization. That's also a relief, he's not evil and we have one more person to help us."

A/N: The truth is, in one incident, Jodie was already seen with Akai Shuichi and in this story, and Conan knows that Jodie is in the FBI but he doesn't know that Akai Shuichi is also an FBI Agent. But then, in the real anime, when Akai Shuichi appeared, Conan was already fast asleep because Vermouth shot him using Conan's own tranquilizing gun. So, since Conan was sleeping, he didn't see Shuichi's arrival at that time in the series, of course. And that is why Conan still sees Akai Shuichi as his possible enemy. I told you guys there will be a lot of spoilers and this is one of them, there were others more related to this one in from the previous pages. And maybe there will be more…I'm not sure, but the main spoiler is about 'Two Mysteries on the Night of the Full Moon'.

Conan thanked happily, then, frowned again.

"But, I don't get it. Akai Shuichi is not a bad person after all, he's not a member of the organization either, he can help us a lot, plus, he's in the FBI so that would mean that he's on our side since he's also against that organization. That's why, I really don't get you. If that is so, then, why are you so scared of him, then? If he's not a bad person, why don't you want to go with him? After all, he says that he will help us, right?"

Haibara fell serious. She gulped audibly, pressing her lips together.

"Okay. I'll go and tell you guys straight out. No more secrets." She said softly and seriously and swallowed hard. "This might sound stupid, but…"

Conan and Agasa hakase listened carefully, trying to suck in all the information that they were about to hear. Haibara looked serious. Real serious. DEAD serious. Could they handle what she was about to tell them? They were bracing themselves, hoping that there is a non-violent, nothing to be worried about reason why Haibara doesn't like Akai Shuichi even if he's on their side. They were about to find out the truth.

"…he's…he's Akemi-neechan's former boyfriend. And…I hear he has terrible anger issues."

Haibara sighed loudly.

Conan and Agasa blinked their eyes and scratched their head.

"Um…are we suppose to burst out in laughter now or is this really something to be serious about?" Conan asked her awkwardly, he and Agasa trying to control their possibility of bursting out in giggling madness.

Haibara read their expressions. She knew they were laughing at what she had just said to them deep inside. She inhaled deeply, sucking in air before speaking, a serious expression on her face.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked disappointedly. "You don't know how serious this matter really is, do you?"

Conan and Agasa saw her deadpanned expression. They knew that they had made a mistake. She wasn't joking, this wasn't a joke and more importantly, she was NOT a joke at all. It's like it has never occurred to both that Miyano Shiho wasn't exactly a type of person who often joked, not to mention, NEVER even joked. She was always serious and always will be. They had to listen to her, take her seriously and be serious themselves, of course.

"I…I'm really sorry, Haibara." Conan apologized, feeling rather embarrassed.

"We'll listen to you, Ai-kun." Agasa hakase said in an apologetic tone.

"Please tell us, Haibara." Conan pleaded as he realized Haibara's non response to them.

Haibara inside, accepted. She started explaining without hesitation.

"He knows me well. Akemi told him much about me." She said curtly. "He also knows that I'm Akemi's younger sister."

Without hesitation, Conan and Agasa nodded as a sign that they were listening.

"Akemi…well, neechan, got dumped by him three days before she…she got killed. Not that they had a fight or they didn't love each other. Both of them loved each other very much. In fact, I still remember that day, it was a sunny day. Three days ago before she was killed by Gin, she and I had a quick chat in a coffee shop somewhere in Haido City. I think that I should narrate to you a summary of what happened back then, so you'll understand."

Conan and Agasa nodded in agreement.

Haibara started closing her eyes, remembering that fateful day, three days ago before she died. The pupils of her eyes were shaking rapidly. Her eyelids were flickering, but, she simply ignored them. She remembered well, every single detail of her memory of the day when her sister broke into tears, then changed her mood to cheerfulness again, the day when Akemi told her to get a boyfriend and enjoy life, the day when her sister broke up with Shuichi. And the day…the day that Shiho last saw her sister. She was trying to hold back tears. While she was reminiscing the past, images from her mind came flashing back. She gave a sigh and started to narrate to them the whole truth of she and her sister's mysterious past.

_Flashback_

_Wiping her tears away with her handkerchief, Miyano Akemi flipped opened her cell phone as she called her sister through speed dial while walking in a pedestrian towards a local coffee shop. _

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"_Yes, Neechan?" Shiho answered her. She was holding a test tube in her other hand._

"_Shiho-chan, can we talk?" She said and her voice sounded hoarse and teary._

_Shiho put down the test tube for a while and spun in her revolving chair, reaching for her chicken sandwich and took a bite._

"_This sounds serious, Neechan, is there something wrong? Are you crying?" Shiho asked worriedly, temporarily stopping from her lab work, currently chewing her sandwich._

"_Yes, I'm crying. I'm sad right now, Shiho-chan. Can…Can I talk to you?" Akemi asked while sniffing and sobbing. _

_Shiho put down her sandwich. "Well, that's rather direct of you." Shiho stated in indignation._

_Akemi snorted._

_Shiho tried to get back to the topic. She knew that when her sister called her at this hour, crying, something's up, and she had to find out what._

"_Why are you sad, Neechan? Did Gin threaten you again? Don't worry; I'll deal with him for you!"_

"_N…No Shiho! It's…It's not Gin, alright." Akemi stammered and slightly smiled. "In fact, he hasn't been bothering me for a while now."_

"_That's good to know." Shiho said, relieved._

"_Is he bothering you, though?" Akemi asked with concern._

"_I'm fine. I can handle any usual punishments he throws at me. The only thing I can't take is if he hurts you, sis." Shiho said._

"_That's so sweet of you, dear." Akemi smiled, still slightly weeping. _

"_Anyway, what's wrong?" Shiho asked, suddenly worried for her elder sister again._

"_You sound busy, sis. Is this a bad time to talk? If it is, I can call back later if you want."_

"_Actually, I'm in the Biology lab again, alone…in the dark, as always." Shiho smiled bitterly._

_Akemi really felt sorry for her younger sister, a blast of pain entered her system. It really wasn't fair that she got to enjoy a normal high school life and even have a boyfriend while her sister has to be a slave of the dark organization and work for them. It just wasn't fair. Her little sister was suffering a lot, and yet she is a strong person and she knew that from the very beginning. Her only wish is for Shiho to someday see the light. She wished that Shiho could also feel the little light in the darkness that she was currently enjoying. If only she wasn't a child prodigy. She felt terrible. Her sister was in a far worse situation than she was and yet here she is, calling her for another sentimental talk, not even thinking of her sister's emotions. She knew that she was being selfish, but, her sister is the only one she really needs right at this moment. She wasn't as strong as Shiho-chan and she was weak indeed. Shiho was such a good sister. _

"_Oh, so…you're working?" Akemi asked disappointedly. "It IS a bad time, sorry. I guess I can't talk to you, huh?"_

"_No. I can stop a while, neechan." Shiho said to her. "Anything for you."_

"_It's nothing." Akemi said, trying to control her tears._

"_I don't believe you." Shiho said bluntly. "You're a terrible liar, sis."_

_She laughed a bit. "You're right. You're always right, sis. There IS something going on."_

_  
"Then, what is it? Tell me! You can't be sad, Neechan! You're always the one who makes me happy. You can't be sad, you just, CAN'T! If you're sad…then…then I'm sad…"_

_Akemi bit her lip, thought, and agreed inside. She would tell her personally, but, not now, not through a mere phone call. She really needed her sister's shoulders wherein she can burst into tears on. She needed to see her, since, because of their different jobs in the organization, they seldom see each other. Most of her life, she'd only seen Shiho for a few times since Shiho has been living and studying in America for most of her life. She knew she was selfish but she still agreed. She was such a horrible sister. And she knew that much._

_And, in order to make up for it, she thought of making a deal with Gin the next morning regarding the release of Shiho from the organization if she robbed one billion dollars for the organization and for the repair of Gin's favorite black Porsche car. She was sure that Gin would be delighted to hear that proposal from her since he loved his dear car. _

_Shiho suddenly yelled._

"_Why are you sad?! We can talk if you want, REALLY!!"_

"_My cell phone is already having low battery. I can't talk to you now." Akemi said._

"_What do you mean, onee- chan??" Shiho asked worriedly._

"_Meet me at our usual hangout. It's the coffee shop in Haido city, remember?"_

"_Okay, onee- chan!" Shiho nodded as she rose from her revolving lab chair._

"_I'll see you there, table #4." Akemi said, then, she hung up just like that._

"_Neechan." Shiho whispered worriedly, clutching her forehead, shutting her eyes a moment._

_She finished her sandwich and with haste pulled open the lab door and went outside. She walked through several halls until she reached the main gate of the building in where she was forced to work secretly. As she was leaving the huge glass gate, she bumped into Gin, smoking a cigar. She looked up at him, scared for a moment, and then regained her posture again. Gin looked at her angrily, spitting out his cigar on the cemented floor tiles while she looked at him bravely, acting tougher, less scared than what she really felt._

"_Where do you think you are going?!" He asked rudely, looking at her lividly with evil eyes._

_Gin popped up another tobacco from his cigarette box and lighted it with his mini lighter and put it inside his mouth again._

_Shiho laughed sardonically. "Smoking again?" She asked in between her sarcastic laughs. _

"_Yeah, got a problem with that?" Gin asked, his tone more like a harsh statement._

"_You'll have lung cancer." Shiho reminded him. "It's very bad for your health, Gin."_

"_Butt out, pest!" Gin shouted, pushing her hard sideways._

"_Fine, go ahead and smoke until your bronchioles combust!" Shiho yelled at him, intending to provoke him, answering back. "It's good for me and neechan, not having you around when you die of lung cancer! Go ahead, smoke as much as you want and die! Get out of our lives!!" _

"_You little maggot………" Gin gritted his teeth while clenching his fists, controlling his temper._

_Shiho, in return, showed no fear. "I'm not afraid of you, Gin."_

_He blew a puff of smoke directly to her face. She inhaled the nasty smell and gagged, coughing hard. She hated smoke, she hated tobaccos, most of all, and she hated Gin. _

"_Enough of this!" She yelled. "I NEED to go OUTSIDE!!"_

"_Where would that be?" Gin asked her with cold, piercing green eyes._

"_I need to be somewhere." She said simply and bravely to answer back. "It's important."_

"_What makes you think I'm letting you go outside?" He replied, grinning, closing the gate._

"_I'm currently working on the APTX drug." She explained and grinned, getting the better of him. "If you won't let me out, I'll have to stop the APTX project that the Boss is ordering me to do. And, you know that the Boss has anger issues. You know how he reacts when his order is not followed, right?"_

"_Ha!" He laughed sarcastically and yelled. "The organization will kill you if you don't obey his orders, you imbecile!"_

_She laughed back at him. "Fine. Kill me then, I'm not scared to die and frankly, I really don't care. I'd prefer my life of misery to end than working for you IMBECILES! And, if you kill me, you might actually go to hell when you die." She said with all her guts, trying to sound tough. "And I'll go straight to heaven when I die because God knows that I'm a good person. You're the idiot there, Gin!" She shouted. "Kill me, and you'll have no one to work on the drug. You know my abilities are exceptional; it's very hard to find a scientist as smart as me. No one can complete the APTX but me, so if you kill me, the drug will never be completed. Think about this, Gin, if you even have a brain." She said happy seeing Gin lost of words in defeat. "Still want to kill me? You'll never get the drug if you do that." She smiled again. "So, will you give me a break and let me go!?"_

_Gin slapped her cheeks with force and pushed her mercilessly to the ground. Her cheeks were very painful and she hit the ground hard, she felt as though she was about to cry._

"_Fine! Go where you must go! But…if you try to escape, we'll hunt you down! We don't let traitors of this organization live, remember that! Be back before sunset and don't run off too long, too far! Report to the Boss immediately when you get back, alright?!" He said to her in between biting the tip of his cigar, the smoke rising up to Shiho's nose which made her feel like sneezing._

_She pushed herself and stood up from the cemented ground and fixed her skirt. Still feeling the pain from her right cheek which Gin slapped with his left hand, since he was left-handed (this is a fact), she rubbed her eyes and looked at him and nodded._

"_Thank you, Gin." She smiled, still rubbing her teary eyes. "I'll be back soon; neechan just needs me right now." _

_She gave him a respectful bow and left. Gin spat the cigarette from his mouth for the second time already just this occurring moment._

What happened AFTER Shiho left…………Haibara didn't narrate this part since she wasn't there.

(Take note that this is still within flashback mode.)

_Gin lighted another tobacco the third time and put it in his mouth and continued his way inside the building. He flipped open his cell phone, called the boss then gingerly placed it on the side of his left ear using his left hand._

"_Yes, Gin?" The Boss answered._

"_Sherry has gone out for a walk, but she'll report to headquarters immediately." He replied._

_Upon hearing this, the Boss replied._

"_Very well. If anything out of hand happens, remember to bring Sherry to the gas chamber."_

"_Gas chamber?" Gin asked, puffing the smoke from his cigar._

"_The gas chamber where we handcuff our prisoners and victims, then, execute them at dawn."_

"_Ah…I see." Gin said while thick brown tobacco was in between his mouth. "As you wish."_

"_If she tries something ugly…" The Boss began. "Bring her to the guillotine."_

"_But, Boss. I thought we needed her in the APTX drug research?" Gin asked confusedly._

"_I'm very aware of that, Gin." The Boss told him. "We won't kill her right away."_

"_What do you mean, Boss?" Gin questioned._

"_We will simply kill her sister first if she doesn't cooperate with us." He explained briefly._

"_You mean Miyano Akemi?" Gin double-checked and then stated. "Her alias is Hirota Masami."_

"_Hirota Masami?" The Boss asked then expressed. "Hmmm……we better finish her off."_

"_Don't worry." Gin told him. "My partner Vodka and I will find a way to kill her."_

"_Splendid." The Boss said. "Bye." The Boss closed his cell phone and smirked lividly. _

"_You're an imbecile, Miyano Akemi. You actually think we'll let you live?" _

_The Boss thought and smirked as he spun on his revolving chair where he was seated, blowing puffs of smoke from his stench, smoke-smelling mouth. _

"_Exactly after three days, you won't be able to see the next sunrise." _

_He whispered as he rolled his tongue playfully while drinking his delicious Belmont liquor._

"_Miyano…"_

_Gin shut off his phone and went on his way inside the building, spitting his tobacco again._

Back to Shiho's part of the flashback………the one Haibara narrated.

_As Shiho was walking towards she and her neechan's meeting place, she whispered._

"_I despise you, Gin." She clutched her fists tightly, as pure hate devoured her scorching heart._

--0--

"And then what?!" Conan demanded, slamming his palms hard on Haibara's bedside.

"Just chill, would you?" Haibara told him. "I haven't gotten into the important part yet."

"Gin really slapped you on your cheek?" Agasa hakase asked with concern.

Haibara nodded. "My memories are still fresh…" She said. "…from half a year ago." She said to them emotionally while cupping her right cheek gently with her right palm.

"Please…" Conan and hakase said to her together. "…continue your story."

Haibara nodded and started opening her mouth to continue speaking, but then, suddenly………

Ding Dong………Ding Dong…………they all heard and just sat there in their positions, startled.

Ding Dong………they all heard it again, and Haibara's heart thumped crazily, palms sweating.

"He…He…He's here already…?" Haibara half asked half stated, her voice trembling.

"So it has come……" Conan said to her worriedly, squeezing her hand tight. "…our destiny."

"I haven't even finished my story as to why I dislike that Shuichi guy yet!!" She whimpered.

"No time for your story, Haibara." Conan said firmly. "He has arrived. There's no way out."

"Please be careful." Professor Agasa told them with a tone of a caring father.

"No…N…No! I…I can't go out there!" Haibara finally screamed, pulling her blanket to cover her whole body like a cocoon, gripping the sheets hard with her sweaty palms. She bit her lip, scared, obviously. Her eyes were squeezed shut, shaking endlessly.

The doorbell rang for the eleventh time already, and it was driving their heads nuts.

Just as it was driving the doorbell ringer bananas…

"What do you want us to do?" Conan asked her, pulling her sheets up, looking at her face.

"S…Send him away…" She begged in a frightened whisper under her covers. "…please."

"I know you're in there, Miyano Shiho! Open this damn door! I really need to meet you!"

Shuichi hollered from outside the door, knocking furiously, kicking the door hard with his feet.

Conan, hakase and Haibara's eyes widened. _What now? _They thought.

"Let me in, darn it!!" He yelled, slamming the door, pressing the doorbell repeatedly.

Ding Dong!! Ding Dong!! Ding Dong!! Ding Dong!! Ding Dong!! Ding Dong!!

"Argh!!" Conan yelled in feeling annoyance. "That's it! I'm letting him in!"

"No, Kudo, no!!" Haibara begged, pulling off her sheets, she got up to her feet, ran after Conan in attempt of stopping him from opening the door.

Haibara pulled Conan's jacket and dragged him while she was sitting on the floor whining.

"No, Kudo!! Damn hell no!" She yelled while Conan was pushing her away.

"Let go, Haibara!" Conan whined. "LET GO!!" He tried yanking away Haibara's tight grip. "I told you already, Haibara!! You can't run away from fate!! You just can't!! You must go with the flow and go along with what destiny prepared for us!! And besides, I can't stand his constant noisy knocking and kicking already!! I'm letting him in and that's that!!"

"NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!!" Haibara whined. "NO!! You can't let him in!!"

"YES I AM!!" He retorted in frustration, emphasizing every syllable he uttered.

She lost her grip on his jacket and now she was dragging his left leg while Conan was shaking his leg furiously. "LET GO, HAIBARA!!" He yelled. "Not a chance, Kudo!" She responded.

Agasa didn't know what on earth to do; since a lot of drama was going on currently. He didn't know who to support, Conan or Ai-chan. He didn't even know if he must open the door or not, he felt pathetic and useless not being able to help them in their decision. He simply didn't butt in and let them solve their own problem. It's not that it didn't affect him, or that it didn't matter, or that he didn't care, he simply just didn't know the best choice. He decided that keeping silent and doing nothing was the best thing he could offer the two as of now. Ironic, isn't it? He would not butt in. He WOULDN'T. And he knew that much.

Old professor Agasa just prayed that nothing violent would happen during his dormant role in this drama fest. He especially hoped that this Akai person would not break his door. That was an expensive door. He didn't want trouble and in fact that was the last thing he had in mind. In fact that he hoped that Ai-chan's fear of Akai Shuichi was simply futile and that he would not hurt them. He WANTED Ai-chan to be wrong in what she was saying just then. _Akai Shuichi has anger issues. I dislike him. _Agasa shivered at the thought.

But, of course, there was a very slim chance for Ai-chan to be wrong since Ai-chan is the best person to keep her guard and whenever she sense someone threatening, she's always right. So, if Ai-chan says that he is dangerous, there is a fat chance that she was right. But, of course, Agasa stayed positive and hoped for the best. He just scratched his head and watched the two fight and heard Shuichi vigorously pressing and making the annoying sound 'ding dong' that lasted for more than five minutes now. He just kept on sighing.

_I can't do anything about this madness._ Agasa thought again.

"You can't keep on hiding and running away!! You have to face whatever comes to you!! Don't be a coward--you always say!! Look who's the COWARD now!! You can't run anymore, Haibara!! You have to face this!!"

Haibara, lying down the floor, realizing something, slowly let go of his leg, still trembling of fear. There was silence until she responded calmly, "Okay." She looked up at him. "But if something happens to you and me……"

Conan bent down and looked in her eyes and smiled. "Thank you for trusting me." He patted Haibara on the shoulder and went his way to opening the door. "Don't worry. No matter what happens from now on, I'll protect you." He said when he turned to look at her before opening the door.

_Idiot. _Haibara thought, crossing her arms across her chest. _That's what you ALWAYS say to me._

_Shinichi-kun calmed Ai-kun with his words. Nice work, Shinichi._ Hakase thought to himself.

"DAMN!! Aren't you really gonna let me in?? I have a gun out here!! I'll bust your door open!! I can fire my gun at your doorstep anytime I want!! I'm not a patient man!! I'm here to help, dammit!!" Akai Shuichi shouted impatiently, ready to pull the trigger towards their door. "I'm on your side!! I'm here to help!! Dammit! Don't you understand, Shiho?!"

"No, please, don't! My apologies, I kept you waiting!" Conan hollered back at him.

_So much drama…sighs…_ Agasa hakase thought while exhaled loudly, shaking his head.

Shuichi frowned and spat his cigar on the ground and stepped on it with the heel of his shoe. He slowly kept his riffle.

"It better be quick!" Shuichi shouted. "I won't hurt you! I'm in the FBI!!"

_Finally, someone opened the door! _Shuichi thought.

Conan nervously opened the door even wider now and then he saw the irritated expression plastered on Shuichi's face.

Conan laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and forced a smile.

"I'm really sorry for letting you wait for so long, Shuichi-niichan!" Conan apologized with his cute childish smile that always makes everyone adore him much more in his kid form.

"Idiot." Akai Shuichi started speaking while lighting a cigarette. "I know that you are Kudo Shinichi. You don't need to pretend and use the term 'niichan' on me. It pisses me off. And don't use your childish smile and childish tone on me because they don't work on me, sorry if I offended you, though. Just…Just act normally, and I mean normal for a HIGH SCHOOL kid." He emphasized the _high school _in his tone. "Act professional." He said again.

Conan immediately frowned and extended his hand, indeed acting professional.

"Very well Akai Shuichi." Conan said in a very serious tone. "Welcome, nice to meet you."

Shuichi shook his hands and smiled a little and said. "We need to talk, including Miyano."

Conan nodded and gave way for him to enter, but, suddenly stopped him from entering.

"What now?" He asked, highly irritated already.

"Um…could you not smoke inside the house, please?" Conan requested courteously.

Shuichi grunted. "Fine." He replied to him tonelessly.

He hated the loss of his smoking privilege. Smoking usually calms his already tensed and irritated nerves. He could've just disregarded Conan's request but since he was in the FBI, he had to cooperate with the people involved in their cases. Also, many of the FBI's clients, or some of the FBI's themselves dislike him being a chain smoker. He spat his last cigar for that day on the front of their doorstep and stepped on it for the smoke to die out.

"Thank you." Conan thanked wholeheartedly. "Come in. Come in."

Shuichi entered the house and Agasa greeted him formally while Haibara gave him a cold shoulder and frowned at him.

"We meet, Miyano Shiho." He greeted to her and said. "We have a lot to discuss regarding the organization and um…Akemi, your sister."

Noticing that she didn't respond, he shouted at her. "Hey! I'm not a bad person, Shiho!"

Haibara clenched her fists and forced a fake smile while being angry. "Hello, Akai-san."

Conan and Agasa can both feel the hostility and the dense aura between the two.

Ignoring Haibara's behavior, Shuichi sat down in a couch near the door and crossed his legs.

"Sit down, all of you." Shuichi told them. "We know where the headquarters of the………"

Ring…Ring…Ring… The phone rang.

"Hello?" Conan answered the phone. His eyes widened with fear and bit his lip. "What?"

Haibara, Agasa and Shuichi could all tell that something bad just happened based on his face.

"Heiji-niisan and Ran-neechan…WHAT?" Conan screamed. "Damn!" Conan was so tensed now, his eyes were wide and big and his fists were rolled up tightly while his teeth gritted. "How did this happen, when, where?!" He slammed his fists on the table, creating a loud bang. "I'll be right there!" He said loudly, his voice breaking apart. "Thanks, bye!" He slammed the phone back down and turned to the three worried faces.

"What happened, Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked worriedly, getting near him.

Conan didn't answer. A drop of tear fell from his cobalt eyes and took out his anger by breaking a glass jar, throwing it violently on the floor, then; he threw a plate and a mug on the floor, too, making them all break. He gasped for air and continued breaking stuff and destroying the house, like a drunkard gone mad AND bad.

"Stop it, Kudo!" Akai Shuichi told him with a concerned tone. "You'll hurt yourself!"

"I don't care about myself anymore………" Conan's voice was nothing but a trembling whisper. He kicked the wall with his foot with frustration then whimpered in pain. His hands bled because of breaking the porcelains and glasses but all he thought about was Heiji and Ran.

"Shinichi-kun…" Professor Agasa tried to calm him but did no good. He was MAD.

Conan slammed his head against the wall and all they could do was stare.

"…why? Why do problems always happen?! WHY?!" Conan cried as his knees fell to the floor.

"Heiji and Ran……" He tried to explain, but his tears prevented him from talking straight.

"They…They died?" Haibara asked, terrified of her own question.

"No." Conan shook his head. "Well, at least………………not yet." He answered.

"Oh…" Haibara's eyes widened as she covers her mouth with her palms. "…oh…no…no…"

Conan turned to look at them with tears still falling down from glistening eyes. "I'm sorry."

At that moment, everyone was in great distress, especially Conan; because he knew what the problem was even if he didn't know any of the details yet. The three didn't know what happened, but, something to drive Kudo THIS angry and sad must be a terrible happening. Because of the thought, they all felt uneasy, overly worried and stressed, especially Haibara.

--0--

Broken porcelain, glass and the wreckage of the house was all that remained that same night.

A/N: Sighs…just press the lonely button and review, alright? I've really worked hard on this story! C'mon! sad puppy dog eyes Arff…arff…


	9. Dark Alley Near Beika

Hi everyone! This is the second to the last chapter of my prologue!

Disclaimer: I definitely am not Gosho Aoyama, the one who owns this wonderful anime!

Thanks to **Kuchiki Jeanne, Mat49324, Your Sweet Reverie, DarknessPrincess2008 a.k.a. Unknown2008 **for the reviews!

**Setting: Unknown Dark Alley in Beika District**

Vermouth was hiding in a corner of a dark alley with her giant oversized revolver and hid a smirk while looking at Gin in an evil manner from a distance. "Get ready." She choked in her own laughter. "The real fun is about to commence."

Gin had no idea that the one he was going to ambush would ambush him first! He had no idea what danger he was headed to this evening. He simply had no idea, and had no way to defend himself.

A meaningful quote:

_ He who lurks in his victim's dreams with dark thoughts; in turn, gets eaten up by the extreme darkness that his predator gives when she lurks in his dreams. He who is the predator, who harms a defenseless prey, gets preyed by a darker opponent. _

"Boss, he's here." She closed her flip phone and smirked, fixing her blonde hair.

Her scar, at that time, had healed a bit.

But one quote says.

_ A physical scar can heal and can be forgotten, but, you can never heal a wounded heart and can never forget a troubled soul. _

Review everyone! Review! Please! I love reviews! No flames, though…


	10. Unknown Dark Place

This is the last chapter everyone! Enjoy! Oh yeah, and please do keep in mind to review. And yes, I've got lots more to say, but, we don't have much time, do we? Now…let's get to the story! I've worked hard on this chapter so please read and review this!

Thanks to **Mat49324 **for reviewing Chapter 9.

**Mat49324: **You're right; you will be expecting a new long chapter from me!

Now, we begin…

Disclaimer: Yeah, before I forget this, I need to say that Detective Conan is owned by Gosho Aoyama and I have no rights whatsoever to it. Although, I am DC's biggest fan and I'm proud to say that I am. So, I don't own this and don't take any credit for the original anime, clear? Okay, so…don't sue me, please…

**Setting: Unknown Dark Place **

"I…I can't do this……" A drop of tear fell; he gripped the cyanide bottle hard. "…Mayuko- chan."

_Mayuko? That's a girl's name. _Heiji thought curiously. _Is she his accomplice or what?_

Out of the blue, a teenage girl appeared from the shadows. Heiji got startled due to her sudden emergence; she smiled bitterly to him, as if it was a reply.

_What the? When had she arrived here? Where in this room did she come from? Did she enter a secret passage that leads to here or a vent or something? _

Heiji curiously thought to himself.

_She's pretty……But, who is she? Is she Mayuko? _

The teenage girl had a long blackish brown elbow length hair, NOT, brownish black. Blackish brown and brownish black are two different kinds of color shades, so, that girl's hair is basically BROWN, light brown, almost golden brown to be precise with a pinch of black shades on her whole hair.

Don't make that mistake, okay, readers? Okay…moving on.

She was really tall for an Asian girl, about 5'5 to 5'6 feet tall, and that's without heels, AND, she DOES wear shoes with HIGH heels! But, her face is cute and very child like, but then, traces of sadness and fear can clearly be seen on her face by an observant eye, like Heiji, for example. It was scary how she could change her facial expression from cheery to emotionless and cold. She was like…_a person…_

_Just like a person I know, but…who? They all have so much sadness… _Heiji thought deeply.

Well, although some pure Japanese women can grow up to 5'9 feet tall, still, it is very rare only. She had fair skin and she looked a lot like the young lad. She, too, didn't look pure Japanese, plus, she looked innocent and not like the type of person who will kill you kind of girl. Heiji had to make a wild guess that she had a mixture of foreign blood, that's for sure. Maybe that's why she was so tall… just like _a person he knew but couldn't exactly remember who_.She had greenish blue eyes which looked like the emerald color and the turquoise color have merged into one. Her eyes had a pretty and unique color… _just like a person Heiji knew all too well_. But, who was she anyway…? And who does she look like that gave Heiji an odd, uneasy feeling. He felt as if he was going to discover something big.

Yeah. Something huge.

The young man looked at the teenage girl and smiled as bitter as she did, muttering.

"I…I simply…can't…do this…" His last few words were almost a whisper. "…I can't."

The girl smiled knowingly. She didn't look evil at all; in fact, she looked like one of those good guys coming to rescue a victim. Was that what was really going to happen, or is that innocent looking face of hers full of deceit?

Should Heiji trust them? It seems as if they are just being forced to do this. They don't seem to have any bad intention themselves.

_What's going on? _He thought.

Heiji hated the fact that he couldn't speak up his thoughts. Who knows what these two not-so-good but innocent looking troubled weirdo people would do to him if he tried to talk, let alone make one single sound. He just bottled his thoughts to himself. But, he promised himself that he had to find the truth sooner or later! Yes! He MUST find the truth behind all this!

_I won't die just yet… _Heiji thought. _…not before I find out what in the world is happening._

"Niichan…" The girl started talking to him with a sad smile. "…I know you can't do it, niichan."

_Niichan? Niichan is brother in Japanese……so then; the two of them are siblings…?_

Heiji thought and wondered.

_Come to think of it…they look alike… They also look a lot like……like……_

Heiji thought hard. There was just someone that he knew all too well that looked very similar to these two people. The similarity of the whirlpools of their piercing eyes…the mixture of their strikingly comparable hair color, it almost made sense now when he put two and two together. The extremely pale white skin…And also…that smirk of theirs that reminded Heiji so much of someone… The eyes, the hair, the skin, the smirk…and their cheerlessness and morbidity…it all made Heiji feel nostalgic…nostalgic memories when…

_Damn! Who is that someone so familiar to me…? _

His forehead formed a crease as he was in deep thought. He was thinking hard.

_Who is that…? WHO??_

Heiji screamed in his head, then, he was beginning to remember bits and pieces of _her _face.

_Wait! Oh my goodness! Don't tell me……_

Heiji finally remembered. His eyes widened. This was too much stress for him in one day.

_So…it's that person…_

And that's where it struck him.

He thought again, confirming his speculation. Should he ask them…if _she _is related to them?

_But…there's no mistake. They look very much alike… But…but…why…? How…?_

"Ryoshi- niichan, if you're able to do this task……" The pretty teenage girl looked down the floor with her cheerless eyes.

_Exactly like __**her **__eyes…_

Heiji thought of _that person_ while also thinking of a way out to this seemingly impossible sticky situation at the same time.

"…then…" She smiled at him. "…you won't be called a human anymore…" She finished her statement. "…and, you'll become one of _them_, the demons under human flesh."

_Them? Humans under human flesh…humans under human flesh…? Where have I heard THAT before? I think Kudo mentioned that statement once…or…or was it __**that girl**__ who said that statement? _

"What do we do…Mayuko-chan?" Ryoshi asked her worriedly.

_So that girl is Mayuko and that boy is Ryoshi… _Heiji thought to himself.

"We will do the right thing……" She answered on impulse and then added sorrowfully. "…even if it may cost our lives." Her eyes look so sad…the saddest Heiji has ever seen in his life.

_That girl…_ He thought, pitying them for always having sorrow and worries in their eyes. All the time, they have such sad eyes. _Yeah. _Heiji nodded, smirking upon the fact that he was understanding. _Just like that girl. I'm sure of it._

Then, without warning, that Ryoshi guy walked towards Heiji and released his handcuffed hands, tied to his back by an extremely large rope that wrapped his body, including his legs which were pulled up by the thick and tight rope. He threw the cyanide away. Heiji didn't see where though, the trashcan, maybe? The girl was pulling Heiji up, and that Ryoshi person helped him up as well, smiling at him, making him even more totally confused.

Okay, now, Heiji REALLY didn't know what the plan was.

Heiji stood up and faced the two smiling teenagers. He asked them.

"So…I can tell you are supposed to kill me. Then, get on with it." Heiji told them proudly. "Let's see if you still have an accomplice or what, I rather die having tried than dying as a total coward." He told the two and they looked at each other, blinking their big eyes. Heiji laughed. "Are you going to kill me or not?" He chuckled, since he knew that he may never have the chance to do that again, not after today. He might not even be able to see the next sunrise.

The girl just forced a smile and tapped his shoulder and started speaking.

"Hattori-san," She looked at his eyes. "I don't want to kill you." She looked at Ryoshi and he just nodded in reply to her glance of him. "WE…" Emphasizing the word 'we', she used her index finger; she waved her finger about, gesturing Ryoshi and herself. "…don't want you to get killed, not with our own hands." She explained. "You have to help us, Hattori-san." Her eyes were forming tears, her eyes were stinging. And Heiji realized that. Ryoshi looked really distressed as well. "Please. My brother and I…we need help, we'll get you out before _they _come and we'll tell you everything."

"_They_…? Who do you refer to as _they_?" Heiji asked, raising a brow. It looks like he WILL uncover something big.

The girl was shivering all of a sudden when Heiji mentioned _them_ and Heiji could tell that whoever _they _was were sending cold chills down her spine. Mentioning _them _also gave Ryoshi also made him feel uneasy, Heiji was a detective, and he could tell.

_That girl, that girl that Heiji knew…she was also always shivering like this…whenever Kudo mentioned…__**them**__… _Heiji thought, remembering _that girl _again. A stroke of genius speculation now turned into fact hit his head hard.

_Wait…could __**they **__mean… _Heiji's eyes were narrowing while fists clenching. _…oh, damn…_

And that's where it clicked._ I understand fully now, the story behind all this…_

He smirked, then, as he realized of something else about his captors, his bright eyes turned dull and even for his dark skin, it turned so horribly pale. Paler than ever.

Heiji's big blue eyes now widened, filled with fear. _Then, I'm a captive of __**them**__…ah…Kudo…_

He scratched his head due to the thought.

Now, he didn't need answers from them. He knew the answer. And he knew everything behind this mayhem. And he had to tell Kudo…and _that girl _about the two. This was a huge revelation, and Heiji smiled weakly, feeling proud that he was the first one to discover it.

Mayuko, unable to speak, she looked at her brother, eyes clearly saying '_Can you be the one to tell him, niichan?'_ And with that, Ryoshi stepped forward and told Heiji straightforward.

"We are er…members of a syndica…" Ryoshi started but was cut off by Heiji.

Heiji smirked and continued at once. "I know, it the Black Syndicate, right? I can help you…"

He smirked again when he saw the shocked expression on the two teenager's faces.

"You…you…but how did you know about…" Mayuko asked while being in the state of astonishment, her voice shaky.

"…Kudo Shinichi can help you." He told them. "And…"

"Wait!" Mayuko halted their conversation. "You need to help us find our missing sis…"

Mayuko was also cut off by Heiji.

"Sister? Missing sister? Was that what you were young to say?" Heiji asked, still reassuring, a proud smirk was formed on his thin lips.

"Yeah." Mayuko and Ryoshi nodded together. "How did you know?" Ryoshi asked.

"I know who your sister is…I know where she is." Heiji told the two, and their faces were so filled with shock and at the same time happiness and relief.

"But…" Ryoshi started to tell Heiji. "…we have another sister but she…"

Heiji smirked arrogantly since he is enjoying the game of fill in the blanks as he continued Ryoshi's statement.

"…she was killed by Gin?" Heiji asked, he was, deep inside, very glad that he could help these two teenagers when he saw their shocked expression once more.

"How do you know a lot about us siblings, Hattori-san?" The girl Mayuko asked. Ryoshi just scratched his head in confusion and astonishment in Hattori's knowledge on their family.

"I know a lot of things…" Heiji stated, chest up, feeling rather proud. "…Miyano siblings."

Footsteps…

It was time to escape.

BANG!

A puff of smoke…

And a gunshot was heard…

Sadness, anxiety, distress, sorrow, pain and death filled the cold winter air of Tokyo, Japan………

When will suffering and grief in this world ever end?

**The End of Prologue……**

**To be continued…**

Let's see if you can connect the clues to my own mystery story. But, of course, I prefer the original much better.

As you may have noticed, compared to my stories last year, my stories now are more violent, mature and well-written. But…I'm sure I'll be improving much more in the years to come.

I will continue this. I really plan on making a sequel to after that first long story, too…oh, maybe 200 pages? It is where all the answers will be revealed and the final ending…with of course an unexpected twist! I'm so excited to type THAT one down!! I'm too ambitious…I have to remind myself that success means hard work so I have to keep writing as much as I can even if it means sleepless nights for me. Hmm…only if time permits me, if I still have interest (which I think I still will) and if I am not lazy. I have some ideas floating in my head, but, nope…not telling you. Well, anyway, this story didn't turn out to be a short story after all. I guess I still haven't grasped the art of writing a SHORT story. Whenever I try to write one, my fingers type uncontrollably and I write on and on until it becomes a long story! I hate it; I've no self control, see, just like NOW. That is really something that I HAVE to improve next year!!

When I **want** to write a long story, I never get to finish it somehow…but when I **want **to write a very short one-shot…a very big plot idea pops out in my head out of nowhere and it gets longer and longer…unstoppable story… See, just like now in my A/N…sighs…

Yeah…I know I have weird issues…just please bear with me. I AM doing the best I can in my stories, you know!

Is this a terribly long A/N?? Arghh……… not again!! (This is my first violent fan fiction, I stepped up a little bit. I tried to make it slightly violent to make it more thrilling like DC. I hope you liked it.)

PS: Please read my other stories (if only you want, not forcing anyone)

Message to cousin :

So…Jeanne…what do you think of my story?? Please…please post a review and write with fairly constructive criticism! (But not too much, though, you know what and who I'm referring to as an example coughs unlike _someone _we both know! Haha! Jokes…)

Okay…I know I'm annoying, so, I'll shut up now. Bye for now! XD

Time started: 12:45 am March 21, 2008 Friday

Time: Finished: 1: 20 am May 27, 2008 Tuesday

Time Finalized: 6:30 pm May 27, 2008 Tuesday

Time Rechecked: 2:35 pm May 30, 2008 Friday

Last Editing By: (first part) my mother Sabrina, (latter part) myself

-- 12:05 am Thursday June 5, 2008

Commented By: Cousin Alfred

PS: If you want to see the original version without editing and mom Sabrina and mine or the commented version of couz' Alfred on this story, just PM me and I'll mail it to you right away once I have time. Thanks a lot for all of your support dear readers! I love you all! Sincerely, your aspiring writer/author, Miyano Ran.


End file.
